Shattered
by EternalEntity
Summary: This is a simple HaloStarwars AU crossover that I came up with a while ago. Rated T for Violence and Language. Rating may go up in the future. R & R please! Update: Changed the title to something that fits better.
1. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 or anything related to Halo. I also do not own anything credited to Star wars. They both belong to Bungie and Lucas Arts respectively. I only own my OC's Kira (Revan) Solaris and Private Adams.**

**A/N: This may or may not be a Chief x OC fiction. I haven't made up my mind yet. Any input would be appreciated.**

**Shattered:**

**Chapter one:**

**"The Battle Begins":**

Silence. That was all that remained in the now destroyed outskirts of Metropolis. Sergeant Kira Revan Solaris gripped her now favored twelve gage shotgun as she looked about, in case any Covenant troops decided to ambush her team and herself. Kneeling down beside the now still body of a young marine who had been struck in the chest by a stray overloaded plasma charge, Kira pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

" Damn. How many more men and women do we have to sacrifice in this god damn bloody war?! " Kira muttered under her breath as she turned to her second in command; a young marine in his mid to late twenties, standing at about six foot; two inches, with short, sandy blond military cropped hair and strikingly green eyes.

" Any comm from Charlie or Delta company? " She asked, flexing her mechanical hand slightly out of pure habit.

Private Adams shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. " None what so ever, Ma'am. " He said, shifting his stance slightly. Kira blinked and thought for a moment before speaking again.

" Any word from the Chief or Cortana then? " She asked, with the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

Adams sighed, then shook his head in response. "None, Ma'am, our comm frequency has been jammed. " He stated, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

" Well shit. What else is going to go wrong? " She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

No more than two minutes later, Kira stiffened slightly as she turned just in time to see two Hunter's, backed by three Elites; two with plasma rifles, and one with an energy sword, heading towards Kira and her squad.

" We're screwed now, aren't we Sarge? " One of the marines asked quietly, before Kira threw a glare his way.

" Stow it marine. Focus on the battle, not your fears. " She said, her violet eyes shimmering with fiery determination, as she turned back towards the Covenant troops who had decided to pay them a visit. " Time to lock and load, Marines!! " Kira shouted to her squad, as she raised her shotgun to eye level.

_' and time to show these bastards that messing with a Jedi who is half shape shifter is unwise. '_ She thought to herself, as she ran towards the nearest Elite and fired a round from her shotgun into his chest. Smirking slightly as the Elite snarled, Kira fired another round, sending the blue armored Elite down to the ground with a twelve gage buckshot lodged in his skull.

Spinning quickly on her right foot, Kira took down the second blue armored Elite by firing a quick round into his stomach, then smashing his face in with the butt of her gun. Exhaling slightly, Kira turned to the sword wielding Elite and smirked.

"Looks like you've just won a one way exclusive vacation to hell, splitlip." She said, giving a dark chuckle as she kicked a stray piece of debris up into her hands, then threw it like a javelin; impaling the Elite in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards to the ground, dead.

"_Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur_. " Kira muttered under her breath, then turned towards the Hunters, ready to take them down.

Gripping her shotgun, Kira barely managed to duck under the massive armored shield of the first hunter, flanking her left side. " Here goes nothing.." she said to herself, firing a quick round into the Hunter's stomach, leaving a mere flesh wound.

" Lovely. Why do I get the feeling that this is going to take a while? " Kira rolled her eyes as she fired another round into the Hunter's exposed throat, killing him. She cringed slightly as she heard the anguished roar of the first Hunter's bond brother, coming from her right.

_' Alright. One down, and one pissed off Hunter to go..'_ Kira thought dryly to herself, as she dove, and quickly rolled to the left to avoid being impaled by the Hunter's large razer sharp back spines.

Scrambling to her feet, Kira turned just in time to see the second Hunter's armored shield slam right into her stomach, sending her flying back into a wall.

"Damn it.." She muttered softly, before her world slowly faded to black.

Mandalorian Translations:

_Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur:_ " Today is a good day for some other bugger to die."

Note: All the Mando'a sayings that Kira will be using are from the Mando'a info page on Wookipedia.

**A/N:** **Well? Good? Bad? Crappy? I personally think that this chapter is okay, a bit short, considering that the idea just popped into my head. xD R & R, but flames will not be tolerated. Also, I'll try and type up the next chapter. Only if writers block doesn't come and bite me. . **

**Edit: Changed some more grammatical errors.**


	2. After Math

**Disclaimer:**** Standard Disclaimer goes here.**

**Nikki Hatake****- Thanks for the review and the compliment. Here's that update!**

**A/N:**** Just to re-cap, this is a Halo/ Star Wars crossover. And I can guarantee that more familiar Star Wars characters WILL be coming into the story in later chapters. And there will be a tad bit of flirtation between the Chief and Kira Solaris in the end of this chapter. Just a warning in case you cannot stand any type of romance.**

**Chapter 2:**

**"After Math."**

The sudden calmness after the chaos, death and destruction that had occurred in the battles of the Outskirts, was unnerving to say the least, but Spartan-117; The Master Chief, seemed unfazed by it all; the yellow-ish gold opaque visor obscuring all visible emotions, if any.

Looking about and surveying the damage done, a soft string of foreign curses coming from the right caught the Spartans attention.

" _Di'kut_. I should been paying attention to where that armored shield was _going_." Kira cursed softly, getting to her feet as she brushed the dust and dirt off her sleeves.

Slinging his Battle Rifle over his shoulder, the Chief made his way over to where Sergeant Solaris was standing.

Kira looked over at the seven foot tall Spartan and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. " Nice of you to drop by Chief. " She said.

"Sergeant." the Chief gave a slight nod in Kira's direction, causing the young sergeant to roll her eyes at the gesture.

" A bit blunt now, are we? " She asked, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Choosing to ignore Sergeant Solaris's sarcastic quip, the Chief spoke in a calm, collective voice.

" Whats the sit-rep, Sergeant? " He asked, dead-pan.

Kira's eyes suddenly lost their mischievous glint, as she scowled. " The Covenant has completely over run my squad, Sir. Whether any of my marines are alive; I don't know, I haven't seen any other survivors. "

The Chief nodded slowly, taking in the information that Sergeant Solaris had provided him. " Alright. We'll pick up any survivors if we find any. Right now, we need to get moving. "

Kira gave a bit of a smirk as she picked up her shotgun off the ground as she followed the Chief through the doors that the hunter's had conveniently broken down.

" Let's kick some Covenant ass, then. " She quipped, reloading her shotgun in the process.

" The second downed pelican is somewhere in the northeast section of the Outskirts. Near the Zanzibar Hotel, actually. " Cortana stated, from within the Chiefs helmet.

Kira snorted slightly. " You could have just said that the pelican was near the Zanzibar hotel, instead of making me think. " She said sarcastically, causing Cortana to sputter slightly at the sergeant's comment. Kira chuckled softly at Cortana's reaction as she took out her binoculars from her backpack and focused in on the next area.

" Lovely. We have snipers. " She said, scowling.

" How many? " The Chief's voice drifted in from somewhere behind Kira, as she took a second look and made a quick count of all the snipers.

Five snipers, no six.

" Six of them, Sir. " She stated, as the Chief made his way over to Kira, reloading his battle rifle as well.

" Whats your secondary weapon, Sergeant? " He asked.

" A magnum, Sir. " She said, earning a slight nod in response.

" I'll take out the snipers, you cover my back and ensure that there are no more ground troops around to ambush us." He said, glancing over towards her.

Kira gave a quick nod in response, then looked around. A odd sense of dread knotted itself in her stomach. _' I have a really bad feeling about this..and I sure as hell don't need my Force Sensitivity to tell me that. ' _She thought dryly.

" I have a really bad feeling about this.." She whispered quietly to herself. " and I hope that my Force Precognition doesn't come and bite me in the ass again.." She added in an even quieter whisper.

The Chief glanced over towards Kira and scowled slightly from behind his visor.

"Focus on the battle, Sergeant. " He said, somewhat harshly.

Kira shook her head. " I'm telling you sir, something bad is going to happen. I know it. " She said grimly.

The Chief gave a bit of a frustrated sigh. " I need you to focus. Ignore these 'Bad feelings.' that you're having. That's an order, Sergeant. " He said, in turn; earning him a glare from Kira.

" Fine. I just hope that my precognition doesn't come and give me a good swift kick in the ass..or you will be without back up, since I'd be knocked unconscious due to my precognition. " She stated, causing the Chief to stare at her for a moment.

" Precognition? " He asked, slightly confused.

Kira grimaced slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah. It's a real pain in the ass. It always seems to kick in at the worse possible moment. " She muttered darkly.

" Oh. " was the only response that Kira got.

She nodded slightly. " There's two definite signs of when my precognition will kick in. I'll have a sudden chill go down my spine, and then my eyes will glaze over. And if both happen, I need you to catch me before I hit the ground. " She explained, giving a slight wince in the process.

He nodded in acknowledgment. " Fine. But I still need you to watch my back. " He said, loading his battle rifle for the second time.

Kira didn't respond as she started to look around the area that they currently occupied. Looking to her left, Kira smirked as she saw a ledge sticking out; a perfect place for sniping. She smirked even more as she looked over towards the Chief.

"Sir? Do you think that you could lift me up so that I can get up onto that ledge to take out those Jackals, using your sniper rifle? " She asked.

The Chief pondered her idea for a moment before nodding in agreement, as he came up behind her, and put his hands on her waist, lifting her up into the air just enough for Kira to grab hold of the ledge and pull herself up without being spotted by any of the snipers.

She looked down at the Chief and smiled slightly. " Thank you, Sir. Could you pass your sniper rifle up here? " She asked.

The Chief gave a curt nod as he lightly tossed his sniper rifle up to Kira.

Kira grinned mischievously as she caught the sniper rifle and took aim. And in that moment, for the Jackals; Kira was god.

She gave a bit of a chuckle as she quickly took down all but one of the snipers.

Cortana snorted. " I was so sure that your profile said that you were an ace sniper. " She said sarcastically.

" Two words, Cortana; Bite Me. " Kira quipped through her radio, as she took out the last sniper.

" Women.." The Chief muttered under his breath, as Kira stood up, then jumped down and landed beside him. " But nice work, dealing with those snipers. " He added.

Kira chuckled softly as she handed the sniper rifle back over to the Chief, then picked up her shotgun and slung it over her shoulder, as she walked along side the Chief. She snarled under her breath as a sudden cold chill ran down her spine.

" Bloody hell...Not now..." She muttered, crossing her arms lightly.

"Sergeant? Whats wrong? " The Chief asked, tilting his head slightly.

Kira didn't answer, as another chill ran down her spine. "Stupid god damn..." She trailed off, her eyes starting to glaze over.

"Solaris, What the hell is going on?! " He asked again, trying to get her attention.

Finally, Kira looked over at him, her eyes completely glazed over. " It's my precognition...And it's about to--" She started to say, before collapsing onto the ground, completely unconscious.

Several visions flooded into Kira's mind, but only one of them managed to stand out.

Delta Halo.

As her visions finally came to an end, Kira let out a string of foreign curses, mainly in her native language of Mando'a. " _Di'kut! Mir'osik! Dar'yaim!_ "

The Chief blinked a couple times before walking over to Kira, and kneeling down beside her. " What did you see? " He asked softly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Kira pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, before looking at the Chief. " There's another Halo installation out there, Sir, " She whispered softly.

He cursed. " Shit. Are you positive? " He asked.

Kira winced slightly, and nodded. The Chief cursed again.

" We should get moving. The longer we sit here, the longer the war will rage on. " Kira said, getting to her feet.

The Chief nodded in agreement as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze before getting to his feet as well. " No argument from me, Sergeant. " He said, giving a low chuckle.

Kira smirked again before speaking. " _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur._ " She said, causing the Chief to stare at her in confusion.

" What the hell did you just say? " He asked.

Kira stifled a chuckle before responding. " All I said was ' Today is a good day for some other bugger to die.' in my native language. " She explained, giving a lazy shrug of her shoulders.

The Spartan gave another low chuckle. " Nice. Alright, Sergeant; let's get going." He said, heading towards the location of the second downed pelican. Kira grinned mischievously and gave a mock salute.

" Yes Sir! " She said, suppressing a laugh.

The Chief shook his head and sighed. " You're a real pain in the ass, you know that? " He said, glancing over at her.

Kira laughed at that. " Honestly, I've been called worse, Sir. You'll have to do better than that. " She said.

He shook his head again. " Don't even start with me..." He trailed off, somewhat amused.

Kira chuckled softly and nodded. " Of course Sir. Because you know that you'd lose. " She said, as she slowly started backing away from the Chief.

He glanced over at Kira, but said nothing as he began walking towards the next target site.

Kira chuckled softly as she slung her shotgun over her shoulder and followed the Chief through the Outskirts of Metropolis.

* * *

**A/N:** **Oy vey... Didn't realize how long this chapter was. I must admit, it looks shorter on paper. xD But I'm pretty happy with it. And we'll definately see Private 'Snipe' Adams again...He isn't dead..Yet... ...and I also hope that the Chief wasn't too OOC...If he was let me know, please! Enjoy this long chapter! R & R please! **

**Edit: Changed a couple grammatical errors in this chapter.**


	3. Outskirts

**Standard Disclaimer goes here. And any Halo related dialog found in this fic belongs to Bungie.**

**A/N: Ack! I'm sorry about not updating for a bit. Schools been chaotic, and I've also had Fencing 2 days a week for 2 hours straight. -.-' **

**And I've also decided that this will become a ChiefxOC fic in later chapters(With a tad bit starting here in chapter 3).**

**Heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**"Outskirts"**

Slinging her shotgun over her shoulder, Kira exhaled slowly as she leaned against a wall for a moment, her mechanical hand flexing slightly.

_'This mission would be a hell of a lot easier if I were to use my force powers and lightsaber..But what would the UNSC do, if and when they find out..? ' _She thought to herself.

"_Aliit ori'shya taldin._ " Kira muttered under her breath,as she walked over towards the Chief, causing the Spartan to roll his eyes slightly beneath his visor at Kira's frequent use of her native language.

" Mind translating, Sergeant? " The Chief asked.

Kira chuckled softly as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. " 'Family is more than blood.' " She explained, with a slight shrug. " It's a old Mandalorian proverb I was taught as a child. " She added, taking her shotgun off her shoulders and reloading it.

The only response Kira got was a slight nod as the Chief made his way past the now ruined Zanzibar Hotel.

The young, six foot one sergeant rolled her eyes at the Chiefs lack of response as she followed a few paces behind him towards the second pelicans last known position.

Looking over the Chiefs shoulder, Kira smiled slightly as she spotted Sergeant Stacker coming out to greet them.

" Chief! Glad you could make it, the crash site is on the other side of this hotel, Chief. The Covenant's crawling all over it. Follow me." Stacker said.

" ...Always on the move.." Kira said, as she and the Chief followed Stacker into the darkened hotel.

A low chuckle came from Kira's right. "No argument here, Sergeant. " The Chief said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze before moving deeper into the ruined hotel.

" Stay outta sight. " Stacker whispered, hefting his battle rifle onto his shoulder and taking aim.

Kira gave a quick nod in acknowledgement and crouched down, her back pressed firmly against a wall. " Here we go..." She whispered softly, gripping her shotgun as she waited for Covenant troops to show up.

"Enemy contacts, dead ahead! " another marine shouted, as two Elites and five grunts came up the hallway, allowing complete chaos to ensue.

"_ Mir'osik! _" Kira snarled, as she spun on her right foot to avoid being stuck by a plasma grenade. "Why don't you chew on this? " She added as she fired a round from her shotgun into the face of the last remaining Elite.

" Nice shooting, Sarge. "

Kira blinked slightly as she looked towards her left, then smiled. " Nice to see that you're still alive, Snipe. " She said as Private Adams walked over to her.

" Hell, Sarge. It takes more than a few groups of those Covenant bastards to take me out of the fight. " Adams quipped, as a cocky grin spread across his face.

Kira laughed as she brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. " No. You're just one god damn lucky bastard. That's all. " She retorted, before turning back towards the Chief. " Let's move out, Sir. " She said as she moved past him.

The Chief gave a silent nod as he followed Kira._ ' Even in that military uniform she still looks..'_ He blinked beneath his visor and shook his head slightly to rid himself of the thought that had begun to form in his mind.

Kira grinned sadistically as she saw a group of marines in a warthog, heading towards their position.

" Special delivery from Commander Keyes, Chief. " One of the marines stated, as he jumped out of the passengers seat.

" Alright. Let's get this show on the road..." The Chief muttered as he climbed up into the drivers seat.

"No argument from me, Sir. " Kira said, as she climbed into the passengers seat with her shotgun slung over her shoulder.

" The highest concentration of Covenant troops is directly below the carrier. I don't think they want you to get on board. " Cortana said as she continued to sort through the data she was collecting.

Kira grinned sadistically again as she spotted a ghost heading towards them._' The Chief is gonna have my head for this...'_ She though dryly to herself as she gently rested her right foot on the edge of the warthogs foot step. _'Here we go...'_ She thought as the Ghost came in closer. Kira looked back at the Chief and grinned.

" If you'll excuse me! " She said, as she leapted out of the Warthog and grabbed hold of the Ghost's rear as it flew past.

" What the hell?! " The Chief said in disbelief, as he watched Kira leapt out of the Warthog and grab hold of the Ghost. " ...Insane woman.." He muttered under his breath as he continued to drive to the next objective.

"_Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur..._" Kira snarled as she curled her mechanical hand into a fist and slammed into the head of the elite driving the ghost, sending him skidding across the pavement. " Here's where the fun begins..." She said as she settled into the drivers seat and took off, following the warthog that was now in the distance.

" Now I'm beginning to think that Sergeant Solaris is just as insane as you are Chief. Especially after that stunt she just pulled. " Cortana said, giving a soft chuckle.

The Chief scowled at Cortanas comment as he gently wrapped on the side of his helmet to shut her up, only earning a quipped reply in response.

" Fine, fine. No need to yell. " She muttered under her breath.

Biting down on her lip slightly, Kira hit the acceleration to try and catch up with the Warthog. _' Oh boy..The Chiefs response to my stunt should be interesting...' _

Scowling slightly, Kira pushed all thoughts aside and continued to follow the Chief's Warthog along the beaches of Metropolis...

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. Didn't realize how hard it was to write that chapter..-.-' And I'll be honest, I'm not overly happy with it, I may even rewite it. And I still hope that the Chief isn't OOC. If he is PLEASE let me know.And I also hope that Kira isn't turning into a marysue. (Shudders.) R & R please! Edit: Did some editing to the chapter. - EE( aka: Rev.)**


	4. Jedi?

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**A/N: Alright. Here's another update! Also note: A very familiar Sergeant with a taste for "flip" music will make his entrance in this chapter. :-)**

**And remember, this is an AU. I will try to follow the story line for Halo, but there will be a few changes made, FYI.**

**Chapter 4:**

**"Jedi?"**

Kira scowled slightly as she looked down at the Ghosts control panel.

"Great. I just _had_ to hi-jack a Ghost with minimal power. " She said, the strain in her voice was crystal clear.

" Stupid, lousy, piece of..." She cursed softly as her fingers lightly grazed the controls in a futile attempt to boost the power levels. Kira gave a frustrated sigh as the control panel began beeping softly, alerting her to the fact that the power had drained completely.

" ..Well Shit. " Came the muttered response as Kira quickly leapt out of the drivers seat. " Looks like I'm taking the long way now. " She added in a sarcastic manner.

'_ Although..I could use my Force powers to shorten the trip..._' She considered the idea for a moment while moving along the beach.

" Damn Covenant.." She snarled as a small group of Elites and grunts Charged at her. " I have a really bad feeling about this..." She added softly, while she decloaked her lightsaber and took it off her belt, igniting the silvery green blade.

" Touche'. " She quipped, as her blade sliced through the head of a nearby grunt. Deflecting a few plasma shots that had been fired at her, Kira delivered a quick snap kick to an elites chest.

Snarling in rage, the elite retaliated by drawing and igniting his plasma sword. " You are not of the demons kind..." he taunted, aiming a quick slash at Kira's right shoulder. Kira out right laughed at the comment as she parried his attack.

" You're right. I'm not a Spartan.." She trailed off slightly before speaking again. " I'm worse than a Spartan...I'm a Jedi. " She stated, impaling him in the chest with her lightsaber blade. The elites eyes widened in surprise as the green blade went straight through his chest.

" May your gods have mercy on you, human. Because my brethren shall not. " He coughed out his reply before crumpling to the ground, dead.

Fiery determination suddenly filled Kira's bright violet eyes as she tapped into the Force, allowing it to flow through her.

" There is no death, there is the force..." She spoke softly, raising her right hand and allowing the Force to shockwave across a ten metre radius, sending the remaining Covenant in the area flying backwards.

" Well.." She breathed out slowly. " That takes care of them..." She added, smiling to herself.

Sergeant Avery J. Johnson blinked and stared in disbelief as he watched the carnage that Sergeant Solaris had unleashed.

" What the sam hill?! " He asked himself, before giving his head a slight shake to clear it.

'_ Those powers of hers are something that needs to be inquired about..._' He thought as he made his way over towards Sergeant Kira Solaris.

" Well, I'll be damned Sergeant. That was one hell of a display you put on. " He said, as a sadistic grin started dancing across his face.

Kira froze suddenly at Johnson's words.

'_ Oh shit..._' Were the only two words running through her head at that moment. She bit down on her lip and breathed in slowly, then exhaled just as slowly.

" Sergeant Johnson.." She said softly, a nervous grin slowly tugging at the corner of her lips. Johnson gave a short laugh.

" Hell Sarge! Chill. It ain't like I'm gonna prosecute ya or anything like that..." He quipped, the sadistic grin on his face slowly increasing.

" ...Tell that to the UNSC then.." Kira muttered darkly.

Johnson blinked and thought for a moment. " Speaking of that little display of yours..." He trailed off for a split second before continuing. " How in the name of hell did ya manage to send those Covenant uglies flying backwards without even laying a finger on 'em?! " He asked, genuinely curious.

Kira blinked and shifted her weight onto her right foot, as she carefully considered her answer. " It...It's hard to explain, Sarge. The abilities that I have...They can't really be explained...They have to be witnessed in order to understand them...

" However; the source of which my abilities _comes_ from _can_ be explained, to some degree.." She bit down on her lip and thought for a moment before continuing. " The abilities that I possess all reside in a mystical energy field called the 'Force'. It's created by all living things, it surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. " She explained.

Johnson nodded slowly, taking in the explanation that Kira had given him. " Alright...I think I understand.." He said, shifting his Battle Rifle in his hands.

Kira smiled and nodded. " We should get going then, try to regroup with the Chief and Private Adams. " She said, gripping her lightsaber in her left hand. Sarge gave a merciless laugh.

" Not to mention sending those ugly covenant bastards to hell.." He said, grinning.

Kira rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless. " True to that Sarge. " She said, going into a light jog across the beach to shorten the ground that they needed to cover in order to rendezvous with the Chief.

--

Glancing about, the Chief sighed. There still had been no sign of Sergeant Solaris since she had leapt out of the Warthog and onto the passing Ghost.

" ...That woman is going to be the death of me.." He muttered under his breath, checking the ammo count on his Battle Rifle in the mean time.

Cortana snickered at his comment. " And yet you still manage to send in a request for her to join your squad..." She trailed off, in anticipation of his response.

John rolled his eyes at Cortana's poke at sarcasm, as he turned back towards the marines. " We're moving out. Let's go. " He said, rather bluntly. Adams nodded then looked towards the Chief.

" I'm sure that Sarge is alright. I mean hell, She's gotten herself out of tougher situations before. " He said, shrugging slightly.

" That's not what I'm worried about..." He muttered softly to himself.

'_ You're worried about her well being. You see some of yourself in her..An equal._' A soft voice said, materializing in the Chief's mind.

'_ No! That's not what I'm worried abo--_' He replied angrily.

'_ You care about her. More than just a soldier caring for his squad mate. Face it, John. Your experiencing something you've never felt before.._' The voice said.

John growled softly as he pushed the voice out of his mind.

" Form up, marines. We have a war to win. " He said, gripping his Battle Rifle in his hands as several red dots on his radar converged in on their position.

--

Kira grinned sadistically as she and Sergeant Johnson made their way up through an adjacent tunnel, just a few clicks from the Chief's position.

'_ This should prove to be interesting..._' She thought to herself, igniting her lightsaber as more Covenant troops poured in from all angles.

" Let's give 'em hell, Solaris. " Johnson said, raising his Battle Rifle to his shoulders and sighting on the nearest elite.

" No argument here, Sarge. " Kira quipped, as she tapped into the Force and propelled herself towards an elite that was about to fire at the back of a marine. "_ Hut'uun. _" She snarled, flicking her wrist slightly to allow her lightsaber blade to ark around and decapitate the elite.

Private Adams blinked as he watched his C.O quite literally fly across the tunnel and chop off the head of an elite with that laser sword of hers.

" Goddamn.." He whistled softly, as he turned and tapped the Chief on the shoulder.

"Sir? I think you might want to take a look at this..." He said, motioning towards Kira with his left hand.

" ...How in the hell...? " The Chief asked, as he watched Kira fight against the remaining Covenant troops.

Sending a quick snap kick to an elites side, Kira swore as she felt a plasma shot nail the back of her right shoulder blade

" _Hut'uun's_...They always shoot from behind..." She muttered darkly, her blade slashing across the chest of the elite that she had previously kicked in the side.

The Chief shook his head slightly before joining the fight, his Battle Rifle chattering angrily, the bullets nailing any Covenant troop that they came into contact with.

"Like I told Sergeant Solaris before hand; Let's give 'em hell marines! " Sarge Johnson's loud voice carried through out the tunnel.

--

Commander Vorm'ee scowled as he watched the occurring battle between the humans and his troops from a distance. '_ It is of no surprise that the demon is inflicting considerable damage to my troops..But the human with the green sword.._' He trailed off suddenly, not wanting to continue the thought as he slipped out of sight and back towards the dropship that was waiting just outside the tunnels...

--

Kira smiled and exhaled slowly, deactivating her lightsaber after the last elite was taken down.

"Well..That takes care of things..." She said, the smile on her face increasing slowly.

The Chief blinked once, then scowled. '_ She has a lot of explaining to do..._' He thought dryly to himself, as he approached Kira and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Sergeant. Just what the hell happened during that battle? " He asked.

Kira pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. " Great..More explaining to do.." She muttered to herself, finally turning towards the Chief.

" ...I think that it would be best if we talk about this else where, Sir. " She said, as she started walking back towards the way that she and Sarge Johnson had come in, with the Chief following a few paces behind her.

"Alright, Sergeant. Shoot. " The Chief said simply.

Kira bit down on her lip slightly for a moment before speaking.

" To make a long story short, Sir..I have..certain abilities within a mystical energy field called the 'Force'. And like I've told Sergeant Johnson, the Force surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. " She said simply.

Even though Kira couldn't see it, The Chief looked skeptical about her explanation. " So, This 'Force' allows you to throw people or objects around without even touching them.." He stated, recalling what he had seen from the battle.

Kira grinned and nodded. " Yep. I could probably even throw you across the tunnel if I wanted to..." She said mysteriously.

The Chief shot her a glare through his visor. " Don't even think about it. "

Kira gave a short laugh. " Too late, Sir. The idea has already come to mind. "

" ...Damn sadistic woman.." He muttered under his breath.

Kira merely grinned as she walked past the Chief, and stifled another laugh.

John sighed and shook his head, before following Kira out of the tunnel and onto the bridge of Metropolis...**

* * *

**

Mandalorian Translations:

-_Hut'uun:_ Coward.

**A/N: Oy vey...That was one long chapter to write.(and please excuse the sucky ending.. . ) And I'm still trying to decide when I should get Kira and the Chief together...Suggestions to what chapter that should be in? And if anyone would like to read the bio's of my OC's (Kira, Adams and the newly added Commander Vorm'ee) just PM me. Enjoy!**

**Jan 19th Edit: Fixed a few errors that myself and one of my reviewers caught. Hopefully it's improved the chapter. :-)**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

ACK! I am _extremely_ sorry that I haven't updated in _so_ long. I've been extremely busy with school, sports and grad. (And Diplomas. UGH! --') However, I promise I will **_not_** abandon this story. I'll do my best to get chapter 5 finished up. ( Yes. I'm almost done it. ) I may or may not be able to get it out until next week or so. I don't know.

Well..Enough of my rambling of why I haven't updated..I'll get back to work on chapter 5!

-EternalEntity( aka: Revan or Rev.)


	6. Hell Fire

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**Skywalker05: Thanks for the reviews and the awsome advice! I've already made changes to all four chapters!**

**Anton-The Guardian-Kupchenko & Shawn: Heh. Thanks, guys. :D Here's that update!**

**A/N: A quick reminder: This story will follow the Halo 2 and Halo 3 storylines pretty much to the nail, except for a few small modifications, so that I can fit in some of the main cross over plans that I have, later. **

**And " "'s with italic text indicates radio communication.**

**Chapter 5:**

**"Hell Fire."**

Stretching her back out slightly as she walked along side the Chief, Kira grinned at the sight of one of the Pelican dropships kindly dropping off a Scorpion Tank.

" Goddamn..Now _this_ is gonna be interesting... " She said, a mischevious glint suddenly appearing in her violet eyes. The Chief blinked a couple times from behind his visor, then glanced over towards Kira.

"You're way too sadistic for your own good, you know that? " He asked, earning a soft chuckle from Kira.

" Part of my charm, Sir. " She said. Private Adams laughed as he came up along Kira's left side.

" 'Part of your charm' ? Right. Sarge, If pulling off suicidal stunts that almost get you killed is part of your charm...Well...I'll let you figure out the rest..." He said, winking at Kira while a grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

Kira shot him a semi-playful glare and lightly shoved him to the side. " Watch it, Or I may just use my Force powers to throw you off the bridge..." She said, grinning back.

The Chief rolled his eyes as he gently nudged Kira with his elbow. " Sergeant. We have work to do, or did you forget that? " He asked.

Kira blinked a couple of times before narrowing her eyes at the Chief. " I _know_ we have work to do. I haven't forgotten. And as far as I'm concerned, we _need_ some light-hearted humour between the troops while this bloody war goes on.." She hissed, turning on her heels and walking away from the Chief and towards one of the Warthogs.

The Chief scowled at her reaction, but said nothing as he made his way over towards the scorpion tank.

Cortana sighed and shook her head. '_ Why can't he accept the fact that he genuinely cares about her and that he's attracted to her..?_ ' She asked herself.

'_ Great. How the hell am I going to explain my force sensitivity and my past to the UNSC...? _' Kira scowled before squelching the thought. " Time to sattle up..." She mused, climbing into the driver's seat of the Warthog that she was leaning against.

" _Sergeant, take the Warthog and go on ahead. The Chief and I will follow in behind with the tank. _" Cortana's voice echoed through Kira's comm link.

"_ Copy that, Cortana. Just make sure that he doesn't blow up my Warthog anytime soon..._" Kira said, chuckling slightly.

The Chief's voice suddenly came over the comm in response to Kira's comment. " _...I heard that, Sergeant. _"

Kira smiled at the Chief's response as she purposely ignored him, and gunned the engine.

" Touche', Sarge. You really like annoying the hell out of the Chief, don't you? " Adams asked, firing a few rounds from his Battle Rifle into a passing Ghost.

" No comment. " She said, swerving the Warthog to the left, to try and avoid being hit by a Wraith's plasma blast.

" ...Great, just what we need... " Kira muttered sarcastically.

" _How is it that touble always seems to find you, Kira? _" Cortana asked, somewhat amused.

Kira cursed softly as a shockwave from the previous plasma blast flipped the Warthog, sending Sergeant Solaris, Private Adams and the Warthog gunner careening from the now vacant vehicle.

" _Osik!_ Stupid, god damn Covenant..." She muttered softly, quickly getting to her feet in the process.

Adams blinked once, then again for good measure. " Sarge? Just _what_ language are you actually cursing in? I mean, I've never heard it before..."

A mischevious grin tugged at the corner of Kira's lips. " It's a language called Mando'a. I picked it up during all the travelling I did before I joined the UNSC. " She explained, earning a grin in response from Adams.

" Must come in handy when someone pisses you off, huh, Sarge? " He asked, giving a soft chuckle.

Kira rolled her eyes slightly as she quickly glanced around, not bothering to reply to Private Adams. " Time to get this show on the road..." She mused, unclipping her lightsaber from her belt and igniting it.

" _Verd ori'shya beskar'gam.._" Kira said softly, as the silvery green blade of her lightsaber sprang to life.

An amused laugh escaped Snipes lips. " You truly are unique, Sarge. " He said, as he began firing off several rounds of bullets at a small group of Covenant that were a few paces ahead of them.

" Not even going to comment on that, Adams."

--

A soft snarl escaped from Commander Vorm'ees throat as he exited the the main audience chamber of the Holy Ones. " ...Fools. Why would we, the Covenant, need allies? It's an insult to our honour. Even more so when our new 'allies' are supposidly exiled _humans_." he spat, briskly walking down towards the hangar bay, where his ship, _The Crimson Arrow_ was docked.

" ..Soon, the Holy Ones will see their mistakes in allying themselves with these ' _Humans_'. " Vorm'ee muttered, as he passed several Brutes who threw dissaproving glaces at his back.

" Vorm'ee, you are foolish to have gone against the decision of the Prophets. "

A slight flash of irritation appeared in Vorm'ees golden yellow eyes as he turned around to face the Elite who had spoken.

" You tell me that I am foolish, even though you also disagree with this 'Alliance'? " He questioned, fixing his cold gaze on the young Special Ops commander; Rtas 'Vadum.

" I may 'disagree' with this 'alliance' that has been preposed, yes. But I am not foolish enough to speak of it infront of the Holy One's, as you have. " Rtas said simply, returning Vorm'ees gaze with one of his own.

There was a moment of silence between the two Sangheili warriors, before Vorm'ee finally spoke.

" Then you are meerly a pawn of the Prophets, if you continue to remain silent. " He said, in a soft, yet firm voice as he turned and walked away, Leaving Rtas to ponder the older Sangheili's words.

" ..I may be a pawn, Vorm'ee. But atleast I will not be deemed a heretic anytime soon. " He hissed, before heading back towards his command post.

--

" ...Seems that someone up there, hates me..." Kira muttered, continuing to fight through the massive wave of Covenant forces on the Metropolis Bridge.

" _That was quite the welcome party._" Cortana mused, as the Scorpion Tank finally caught up with Sergeant Solaris and slowed down beside her.

" _The Chief and I will continue up ahead, and take out any Banshees or Wraiths that we encounter._ " Cortana's voice came through Kira's radio once again.

" _What? And let you two have all the fun? Hell no._ " Kira snorted slightly, as she climbed onto the Scorpion and crouched down beside the main turret, keeping her lightsaber at bay. " Alright, let's get to it..." She mused, flicking her wrist slightly to allow her saber to deflect a few plasma shots that were fired at her.

She thought for a moment and grinned. " _Chief? Here's something for you to consider; Verd ori'shya beskar'gam._ "

There was a moment of silence before the Chief responded. " _...Must you always speak in that damned native language of yours, Sergeant?_ " He asked, somewhat irritated.

Kira bit down on her lip to prevent herself from laughing. " _If only to piss you off, yes._" She replied. " _And by the way, I said ' A warrior is worth more than his armour.', incase you were wondering.._" She added cockily.

The Chief gave a soft sigh as he shook his head, deciding to ignore Solaris's comment.

" _Ignoring me now, are you? And here I thought you loved me.._ " Kira said jokingly, as she deflected a few more plasma shots with her saber.

' _...If only you knew that you were right to some degree, Sergeant.._' John mused, before pushing the thought aside.

Kira glanced up and narrowed her eyes slightly as two Covenant Wraiths came to greet them. " ...This should be entertaining..." She mused, gripping her lightsaber and preparing herself for the up coming battles that lay ahead...

**

* * *

****A/N: Oy vey..Semi-Long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this! And I'm planning on having some of the Major cross-over plans, etc that I have to come into play about chapters 6 and up. And a quick note, Rtas 'Vadum IS a canon character. He's just more commonly known as "Half Jaw." :-) And I'll try to update more often.I swear.**


	7. Storm Front

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**Dansa: -Hands cookie over- You nailed it dead on. :D**

**Skywalker05:Thank you for pointing out those grammatical errors. I didn't notice them during proof reading.. -.-'**

**A/N: Woo! Massive and important battle in this chapter.. :)**

**Chapter 6:**

**"Storm Front."**

The soft, but deadly hum of Kira's lightsaber contradicted the sharp screams of the Plasma bolts that pierced through the air.

" _..Damn Covenant..When will they ever learn?_ " Kira muttered darkly, defecting a couple of Plasma bolts that were aimed straight at her head.

" _Who says that they ever will, Sergant? _" Cortana replied, a somewhat bitter tone was evident in her voice.

Sergant Solaris shook her head, as she hopped off the side of the Scorpion Tank. " _True to that, Cortana..._" She said softly, glancing about at the bodies and debris that were littered across the bridge.

" ..This damned war is probably just as bad as the battles on Malachor V..." The young Sergant blinked, then mentally snarled at herself for bringing up her past memories.

--

Commander Vorm'ee scowled slightly and crossed his arms, as he gazed out the cockpit window of _The Crimson Arrow_, and towards the lone Human Tank on the bridge.

" The Demon is, without a doubt, manning that Tank. Prepare the ground troops and set a course to intercept. " Vorm'ee received several nods of aknowledgement in reply, before he left the bridge. ' _The human with the green sword is there as well..It would be interesting to see how well she fairs against a Sangheili Warrior..._' He mused, his fingers lightly drumming against the hilt of his Plasma Sword, which was resting comfortably on his utility belt.

" This is one battle I will tell my future offspring.." Vorm'ee's mandibles clicked in the human equivilant of a smile.

" We are ready to begin the assault, Commander. " Vorm'ee snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to one of the younger, more eager Elites on his crew. He blinked a couple times. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? Fifteen minutes? Twenty? He didn't know, and did not care, apparently.

" Excellent. Inform the troops that we will attack immediately. "

The young officer blinked. " 'We', Sir? You are coming with us? " He asked, earning a nod from his Commander.

" That I am, young one. There is one human in particular that has caught my attention. I would like to take the opportunity to battle, and of course, kill her. " Vorm'ee said, a sense of confidence seeping into his voice.

The other Elite nodded, before turning to carry out his orders.

Vorm'ee smiled once again as he took his Plasma Sword off his belt,his index finger resting gently on the ignition plate. " Battle is glory, and this is one battle I intend to win. " He mused, activating his Active Camo and silently making his way off the landing platform of _The Crimson Arrow_.

He drummed the fingers of his left hand on his palm, in antisipation of the coming battle between Sergeant Kira Solaris(Her name unknown to him.) and himself. ' _This battle will bring me much honour.._' He gave a mental chuckle as he deactivated his Camo and ignited his Plasma Sword.

" I've watched you from the shadows, for some time now, human. " Vorm'ee said calmly, as he took a couple steps towards Kira.

" Really, now..? What suprises me is that, of all the Covenant members, an _Elite_ apparently has the courage to actually _speak _to a human. " Vorm'ee scowled at her reaction.

" Not all of us are cowards, human. Some of us _do_ have honour. " He replied, gripping the hilt of his Plasma Sword.

Vorm'ee watched as Kira rolled her eyes and ignited her lightsaber. " Prove it then. " Was the only reply that he got.

" ..So be it, human. " He stated simply, lunging towards her in preparation for his first attack.

" Touche'.." Came the muttered response, as Kira dropped down into her favoured Ataru/Juyo lightsaber form.

Vorm'ee scowled as he swung at her right shoulder, and aimed a kick at her left knee, only receiving a laugh in response.

" You'll have to do better than that, Elite. " She said, parrying his attack and strafeing backwards to avoid his kick. Vorm'ee snarled as he advanced, aiming to bisect her with his Plasma Sword.

" ...Not bad. But try this on for size." Vorm'ee blinked in confusion for a moment, before a sudden telekinetic blast sent him flying backwards, skidding across the bridge.

" ..You are not like the others in your faction..." He mused. Another feminine laugh echoed through the air, only this time, it came from _behind_ him.

" Your right on that account. " Kira replied, remaining in her crouched position after using her force powers to leap across the few feet that separated the two, and land in behind Vorm'ee.

" ...Impossible.." Vorm'ee breathed, as he quickly got to his feet, and spun aroun to face her.

" 'Impossible' is a Jedi's speciality. " Kira replied, as she quickly feiged to the right, then landed a blow on Vorm'ees left shoulder.

He hissed softly as he felt the humans strange sword burn through his armour and a layer of his skin. " A lucky attack. " He spat, aiming his own attack at Kira's right side. " ..Which proves my point.." He added, as he watched the blade of his Plasma Sword sink into her right side.

" Your arrogance will be your down fall, Elite. " Kira snarled, as she kicked her foot out towards Vorm'ees chest, and deactivated her saber, clipping it to her belt.

He stumbled backwards from being struck in the chest by her foot, his eyes widened in disbelief at her actions. " You are foolish, human, to lower your defences. " He said.

A soft, but confident chuckle escaped Solaris's lips. " This isn't the last time that we will meet, Elite. If you do infact, have honour, you will put your sword away and leave. " She said cryptically, crossing her arms in the process.

Vorm'ee thought for a moment, before lowering his sword and deactivating it. " You have truth to your words, human. This will not be the last time we shall battle. " He said, scowling slightly as he watched a somewhat cocky grin tug at Kira's lips.

" Indeed, Elite. We're evenly matched. I look forward to our next battle. " Kira replied.

He nodded in response, and turned around to leave. He paused for a moment and glanced back. " I am called Vorm'ee, human. Not '_Elite_'. " He growled.

" And the names Kira Solaris. Not '_human._' " Kira grinned, using his own words against him.

He sighed and shook his head, as he walked back towards The Crimson Arrow. ' _Even though it was a draw, the battle was an honourable one.._' He mused, boarding his ship and making his way back towards the bridge...

--

Kira exhaled softly as she glanced down at the wound she had received from Vorm'ees Plasma Sword, and tapped into the force in preparation to heal it.

" ...That was one hell of a battle, Sergeant. "

She glanced up and smiled slightly as she saw the Chief standing beside the Scorpion Tank, with his arms crossed lightly over his chest.

" You're sneakier than I thought. I never even heard you get out of the tank, even more so with all that armour on.." She mused, smiling even more.

The Chief shrugged slightly, but didn't reply at first. " Why didn't you kill him, Sergeant? " He finally asked. Kira blinked and thought for a moment.

" I..I don't know, really. " She admitted, before a sudden thought came to mind. " Although, I did feel something in the Force, in relation to him...Damned Force, why does it always have to be so cryptic..? " She scowled and crossed her arms lightly.

John chuckled softly at her comment before he caught sight of her right side. " You okay? That wound looks fairly deep.." He said, taking a couple steps towards her.

Kira glanced down at her side again, before looking back up at the Chief. " I'll be fine. Just needs a bit of Force Heal. " She said casually, causing John to scowl beneath his visor.

" You sure? " He asked.

" Positive. " She smiled again as she continued to tap into the Force to heal her wound, a soft white aura surrounded her right hand as she did so.

John blinked several times as he watched. He was about to speak, but Cortana beat him to it.

" Sergeant. That should be physically and humanly _impossible._" She said.

Kira glanced up as she finished healing her wound, a look of sadness was evident in her violet eyes. " Most Force Powers are, Cortana. Now you know why I hid them for all these years..." She explained quietly. " Because, I know for a fact, that the UNSC will condem my powers..." She trailed off slightly, to allow a more _private_ thought to surface in her mind. ' _And my past actions and shapeshifting heritage as well.._' She scowled and quickly squelched the thought.

" ..Anyways..We should get going..." She said, as she walked past the Chief and towards the Metropolis City Center.

John thought for a moment, before quickly reaching out to grab hold of Kira's arm, gently turning her around to face him. " Kira. If it means anything to you, I'll back you up 100 percent in regards to your powers. " He said quietly.

Kira blinked a couple times as a small smile grazed her lips. " Thank you, Chief. I appreciate that. I really do. " She said, reaching out and taking hold of his free hand and giving it a light squeeze. John blinked and blushed slightly underneath his helmet at Kira's actions.

' _...Damned woman..Must you affect me like this..?_ ' He thought to himself.

" ..Your welcome. " John finally said, as he let go of her arm, causing her to chuckle softly.

" ..Let's go kick some Covenant ass, shall we? " She asked, as she finally let go of his hand after a couple minutes.

The Chief nodded in argreement, grabbing his Battle Rifle from the drivers seat of the Scorpion Tank, and followed Kira into the depths of the Metropolis City Center...

****

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter done! Now I'm thankful that I wrote up that 'Idea Plan' for chapters 6 and up. ( I've got ideas for up to chapter 31! WOO! Go me! xD) So you probably can expect more updates more frequently. (Starting June 26th for sure. Exams are done then.) Enjoy!**

Edit: Fixed some grammatical errors.

**E**


	8. Emotions and acquaintances, Part I

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**Skywalker05: Thanks for the review. And which grammatical errors did you catch? Just out of curiosity..Here's that update!**

**A/N: Just a note: Kira and MC's relationship will be starting in this chapter.( I apologize for there not being very much action/ battles in this chapter. But then again, there was the major battle in chapter 6..)**

**Chapter 7:**

**"Emotions and acquaintances."**

' _..Should I tell her how I feel about her...? Or not...? ..Fuck. I don't know what to do..._' John sighed and shook his head slightly as he walked alongside Sergeant Solaris.

Kira gave the Chief a sidelong glance. " You okay? You seem, preoccupied by something..."

John visibly froze. ' _...Dear God, don't let me make an ass of myself..._' he thought, before finally turning towards Kira. " ...I'm fine. Just a few thoughts running through my head. " he grunted, in an attempt to avoid the issue. ' _Only they're thoughts of you.._' He mused quietly to himself.

A scowl crept across Kira's face, clearly evident that she was not satisfied with his answer. " ..Right.." She said, narrowing her eyes slightly as they continued to make their way towards the City Center. " Don't think that I'll give up on this so easily, Chief. " She added.

He mentally winced at that. ' _Damn..I'm not out of the fire yet..._'

" I never said that. " He pointed out, scowling from beneath his visor. " We have a mission to complete, Sergeant. Let's get to it. " He added, hoping to change the subject.

She snorted in reply. " Who says that we can't discuss whatever is bothering you while we walk towards the City Center? I mean, it's fairly quiet now..Your not getting off the hook, Chief. " Kira said, countering his argument.

" ...I swear, you're going to drive me insane, you know that? " He asked, giving her a mild glare from behind his visor.

Kira chuckled softly. " Of course. Isn't that part of my job description? " She asked, grinning.

" ..Not that I'm aware of, no. And it shouldn't be. "

She smiled as she thought for a moment, then her face suddenly became impassive. " I'm serious, Chief. What's bothering you? "

" Other than the fact that I can't get _you_ out of my mind? Nothing. " John replied bluntly. Kira's mouth opened slightly in suprise, before she closed it again.

" Excuse me? " She asked, finally able to find her voice.

He sighed as he slung his battle rifle over his shoulder, then turned to face her. " ..Fine, I'm guessing that I'm about to make an asshole of myself, but.." John trailed off for a moment to think of how to put his feelings into words. " ...You've managed to get under my skin, Kira, and into my thoughts..Even though it should be impossible, due to the augmentations I went through at the age of twelve..I.." He admitted quietly, trailing off at the end, unsure of what to say.

' _Oh hell...This is going to complicate things..._' Kira mused, as she waited for the Chief to finish his thoughts.

" ..Kira, I..I seriously think that I'm attracted to you. " John finally admitted.

" ...Damn it. No. Chief, you can't...This can't happen. It won't work. " Kira glanced up at him, a shimmer of regret and guilt in her eyes.

" ..Why? Why wouldn't a relationship between us, work? " He asked.

She tore her gaze away from the Chief and focussed on the upcoming stretch of road. " ..The Jedi, what I am...We're forbidden..We're forbidden to fall in love or have any kind of attachments. " Kira explained softly.

John blinked, then snarled. " That's a complete load of bullshit, Kira and you know it. It's actually worse than the side effects of the augmentations that the Spartans went through! "

" ..I know it is..." She thought for a moment, then grinned. " But I never said that I follow that _rule_, did I? " She asked, glancing over at him.

" True enough. " He agreed. " Kira? Would you mind being in a relationship with m- " the Chief was interupted by the sharp screams of plasma bolts coming towards them.

" We'll discuss this later, Chief. We have work to do. " Kira replied, unclipping her saber from her belt and igniting it.

" ..Damned Covenant.." John muttered, as he unslung his Battle Rifle and clicked the safety off.

Kira snorted. " No kidding..." She replied sarcastically, lunging into the frey of Covenant troops, her lightsaber a deadly green blur in the midst of it all.

John smiled at her antics. " Way to go, Solaris..." He mused, before running to catch up with her, firing off several rounds from his Battle Rifle into any Covenant member who was stupid enough to get in his way.

--

The Dark Lord smiled arrogantly as he watched the former Lady Revan and her armoured companion fight through the small wave of Covenant troops in the area.

" ..You are a fool, Revan. A fool who will be put to death by the remnants of the True Sith..." Darth Sion chuckled to himself as he pulled his cloak around his pale, cracked body and his hood over his head.

" We shall see who is the better lightsaber dualist, soon..." He mused, as he walked up the railings of the Metropolis bridge...

--

Kira's eyes narrowed as she and the Chief continued to fight their way through the Covenant troops.

" I have a bad feeling about this..." She muttered softly.

John scowled as he took down the last remaining Elite, then turned towards Kira. " What do you mean? We've just wiped out the Covenant in this area.." He said, somewhat confused. Kira shook her head, then glanced over towards the Chief.

" No. Something's not right..But I can't get a good fix on what it is- ...Oh shit. " She stiffened slightly as realization dawned on her. ' _Seems I'm not alone after all..._' She mused.

" ...Kira? What's wrong? " John asked, as he took a couple steps towards her and gently placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

Kira shrugged his hand off her shoulder. " Get out of here. Now. I'll catch up with you later..." She trailed off suddenly, raising her saber slightly.

" ..Kira.."

She shot him a withering glare. " Go! Now. I mean it, Chief. Get to the City Center. I'll meet you there. " Kira said firmly, as she glanced about.

John sighed as he reluctantly agreed. " Fine. Just..Be careful will you? " He asked softly.

" I will. I promise. " She said, giving him a loving smile.

" Good luck. " John said simply, as he quickly made his way towards Metropolis. Kira blinked at his response, then rolled her eyes.

" No kidding, I'm going to need it..." She muttered, dropping down into her Ataru/Juyo lightsaber form again.

Sion grinned evily as he jumped down and landed just in behind Kira. " ..Do you really think that you can defeat us all..? " He asked, taking his cloak off and unclipping his saber from his belt.

" ..Not even going to comment on that. " Kira quipped, her eyes darknening as she glared at Sion.

He gave an arrogant chuckle.

"You're a fool, Revan. A fool who deserves to be crushed." Sion snarled, as he ignited his saber and lunged at Kira.

She snorted at his comment. " ..Who's more foolish? The fool, or the fool that follows her? " She asked, as she parried his attack, then aimed a quick attack with her blade at his left knee.

He grinned again as both of them continued to parry each other's attacks. " So it seems that you haven't forgotten everything, Revan. " He mused, cutting into her shoulder with a fast, but powerful attack.

" ..Go to hell, Sion. " Kira hissed, strafeing backwards to prevent Sion's blade from cutting deeper into her shoulder.

" ..I've already been there, Revan. " Sion retorted, as their lightsaber blades clashed against one another.

Kira thought for a moment, then cackled. " What? Did they throw you out, or something? "

He snarled again, as lightning crackled around his right fist. " Sarcastic comments will not help you win this battle, Revan. " He said, unleashing a massive Force Storm attack at her.

A string of curses echoed through the air as Kira was sent flying backwards, electricity pulsing across her body. "_Chakaar_..." She hissed, as she slammed down onto her back, a few strands of Force Lighning still pulsing across her body.

Sion grinned evily again as he lunged at Kira again, who was struggling to her feet. " ..and one broken Jedi cannot stop the darkness that is to come.." He said, as his crimson blade slashed across her abdomen, causing her to hiss in pain.

" Go and rot, you walking corpse..." She spat, as she parried another one of Sion's attacks.

" Now, now. Revan, remember the Jedi Code.." He mocked, before flipping backwards, then launching himself high into the air. " _Our battle is not yet finished, Revan. And the next time we meet, it will be a battle to the death, in which you will be lying at my feet, in a pool of your own blood!_ " He said telepathically to her.

"_ ...I've said it once, and I'll say it again: Go rot in hell, you walking corpse!_ " She replied, deactivating her saber in the process and clipping it onto her belt.

She exhaled softly as she slowly made her way towards the City Center. " ...This war is getting worse all the time..." She snarled to herself, finally stumbling into Metropolis about twenty-five minutes later.

Private Adams blinked as he watched his C.O limp towards him. " Ma'am? You okay? " He asked, as he jogged up towards her.

Kira grimaced slightly. " I'll be fine..Just had a little run-on with an old 'friend'. " She said darkly.

Adams nodded slowly. " ..Right. The Chief wanted me to report to him once you arrived, come on. " He said, as he began walking up one of Metropolis's many streets to where the Chief was.

" ..Sir? Sergeant Solaris finally made it..But not in the best condition though, I might add..." Adams said, as he approached the Chief, with Kira limping behind him.

John's heart skipped a couple beats as he glanced over towards Kira. " I thought I told you to be careful. " He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She gave a sheepish laugh, as Adams quietly departed. " I tried. But an old 'friend' of mine thought other wise..." She muttered, her eyes darknening somewhat.

A slight scowl grazed John's lips as he gently took hold of Kira's chin with his thumb and index finger. " ..You better damn well heal yourself, Solaris. I need your help with taking down that Scarab. " He said.

She chuckled softly. " Yes Sir. " She said, giving a mock salute, as she began to tap into the Force to heal herself once again.

" Kira..? " John trailed off for a moment, trying to decide how to word his question. " Have you..Have you given any thought to what we were discussing before? " He asked quietly.

Kira blinked as she continued to heal her wounds. " ...I have, but..I don't know if a relationship between us would work, like I said before.." She said, closing her eyes.

He grimaced at her answer. " ..Kira.." He started to say, before she cut off his argument.

" It won't work, Chief. Regardless of the way we feel about each other. " She admitted quietly, as she finally opened her eyes and looked over at him.

" You should know by now that I won't give up on you so easily. " He replied, quietly taking his helmet off in the process.

Kira sighed, but remained silent as she walked past him, intent on completing the mission.

John scowled again as his dark blue eyes were suddenly filled with determination. " ...Damn it. " He muttered, as he reached out and grabbed hold of Kira's arm again, then spun her around to face him. " I'm not letting you go, Kira. I can't. And I won't. " He whispered quietly, taking a couple steps towards her, and bringing his lips down onto hers.

She gasped softly as John kissed her. ' _Damn..Why the hell am I trying to deny my feelings for him..?_ ' Kira thought to herself, as she began to kiss him back.

John smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around Kira's waist, and pulled her towards him, their kiss deepening in the process.

Kira blinked slightly as their lips finally parted after a couple minutes. " ..God damn you..." She said playfully, as she gently rested her hands on his shoulders.

" ..So am I going to get an answer to my question then? " John asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

" ..Maybe.." Kira said mischeviously, before darting in, and giving John a quick, firm kiss on the lips as a clear interpretation of her feelings for him.

He blinked a couple times as their lips parted again. " ...I'm glad you agree.." He joked, grabbing his helmet and putting it on, before sealing it in place.

Kira sighed and rolled her eyes. " ..Look, we can continue this later. We have a mission to complete. " She said, pulling herself out of his arms, somewhat reluctantly.

The Chief nodded in agreement. " Yes, _Ma'am_. " He said, grinning beneath his helmet.

She shot him a glare. " Mocking me is unwise, Chief. Or you may wind up losing something that you men dearly value.." Kira said, semi-jokingly, her hand resting lightly on her lightsaber hilt.

John paled slightly from behind his visor. " You wouldn't.. " He said softly.

Kira grinned mysteriously. " I'm not going to comment on that.." She said, as the two of them made their way through the heart of Metropolis...

**

* * *

**

A/N: ...Wow. That took long to write. And I apologize for the last part being a bit sappy.. -.-'

**And what I find interesting...The Chief is easy enough to write..But it's tough as hell writing 'John.' Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're two different men in a way..**

**And a side note: Sion HAS been in the Halo universe for the same amount of time that Kira has. He's just been keeping a very low profile, until now.**

**R & R please.**

**Edit: Fixed some grammatical errors.**


	9. Emotions and acquaintances, Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarWars or Halo. I only own my OC's: Kira Solaris, 'Snipe' Adams and Commander Vorm'ee.**

**General Razgriz & Carlo707: Thank you! I appreciate your reviews!**

**Skywalker05: Thanks for the grammatical tips. Where would I be without you?**

**Chapter 8:**

**"Emotions and Acquaintances, Part II"**

A small, but sadistic grin tugged at the corner of Kira's lips, while she and the Chief made their way through the heart of the City Center. _' This should prove to be interesting..'_ She mused, as a plan to destroy the Covenant Scarab already began to formulate in her mind.

" You have that grin again, should I be worried? " The Chief asked, glancing over at Kira, causing her to snicker slightly.

" It depends really. " She replied, trailing off on purpose.

The Chief sighed and shook his head slightly. " ...Damned woman.." he muttered softly, earning a soft chuckle from Kira in response.

"...You're impossible, you know that? "

The grin on Kira's face grew to a full out smirk. " So I've been told.." She quipped, crouching down beside a lamp post. " Looks like we finally have company.." She added, glancing around the corner at the three Covenant Wraiths that were currently patrolling the area.

Both Kira's and the Chief's radios crackled as Cortana spoke."_ There are Marines trapped inside that building, Chief. Concentrate on the Wraiths, __they're the biggest threat. _"

The Chief nodded in acknowledgement. " Understood. " He said, before glancing over at Kira. " Let's give them hell, Solaris. " He added, grinning slightly beneath his helmet.

Kira chuckled darkly as she unclipped her saber from her belt, and gripped it in her left hand. " Indeed we will, Chief. " She replied. " This should prove to be _very_ interesting..." She mused, giving another dark chuckle.

John blinked a couple times at her response. "..." He scowled as he decided not to say anything, as it would only result in getting either a sadistic or cryptic response from Kira.

" This is where the fun begins..." Kira mused, as she stood up, then went into a full Force induced sprint towards the first Wraith.

Cortana outright laughed at Kira's antics. " So how are you going to handle being in a relationship with her, Chief? Considering how insane she is..." She mused, smiling slightly.

John snorted slightly. " Damned if I know. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell I _got_ myself into all of this. " He replied, sprinting after Kira, with his battle rifle at shoulder level. _'Damned woman...This is all her fault..'_ John smiled slightly at the thought as his feelings for Kira drifted into his mind

" Here we go.." Kira quipped, igniting her lightsaber and leaping towards the first Wraith. _' Alright, Revan, all you have to do is cut a hole into the cockpit, and throw a Thermal Detonator into it...Then get the hell off before you blow yourself up in this suicidal stunt of yours...'_ A small voice whispered softly, as it suddenly materialized in the back of her mind.

'_ Shut up. I know what I'm doing..._' She replied, frowning slightly.

'_ Do you, now? _' The voice asked.

' _I said shut up, damn it!_' Kira replied, before verbally cursing as a plasma bolt from an active camo Elite's rifle slammed into her back, burning off some of her black and silver Echanti-light armour and burning bits of skin that were now exposed.

" ...That's gonna leave a mark.." She muttered sarcastically, as she plunged her saber into the cockpit and cut out a hole in the Wraiths armour just big enough for her to toss the Thermal Detonator into.

A soft chuckle escaped Kira's lips as she tossed an activated T.D into the Wraith cockpit. " Three...Two...One.." She said, as she leapted off the top of the Wraith and landed on the ground in a crouched position. "One down, two to go..." She mused, as the Covenant Wraith shut down in a display of electric blue plasma and smoke.

She glanced around for a split second before spotting the second Wraith, another grin tugged at the corner of her mouth as she sprinted towards it

" Touche' ..." Kira muttered, as she landed on the Wraith, then plunged her saber into the top of the cockpit, causing her to grimace as the plasma wound on her back pulled on the now healing skin slightly. " ...Damn. Forgot about that.." Came the muttered quip, as Kira threw in another T.D,then jumped clear of the exploding Wraith.

_' Damn him..'_ Kira thought, a slight scowl flickering across her face as she glanced over towards the third and final Wraith, which had now blown up. She scowled even more as she leaned against the wall of the Marine Command building and watched the Chief casually walk over to her.

" ...Asshole. You ruined my three for three.." She grumbled, crossing her arms lightly over her chest.

The Chief gave a short chuckle as he switched on the safety latch of his battle rifle and slung it over his shoulder.

" Did you really think that I was about to let you have all the fun? " He asked, earning a semi-playful glare in response.

" Oh shut up. I'll deal with _you_ later. " She replied, walking over towards the door of their objective.

" Sir! Corporal Perez, A Company!CP is this way! The lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in! " Kira glanced over at the young Corporal and smiled softly.

" Who's in charge now, Corporal? " She asked, as she idly clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

" Uh, Sergeant Banks, Ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you! " Perez replied, as he turned and quickly jogged up the two flights of stairs, with Sergeant Solaris and the Chief following close behind him.

John scowled slightly as he finally took notice of the plasma wound on Kira's back. " Plasma bolt again? " He asked idly.

Kira glanced back at him and nodded. " Yeah, it happened when I was on top of the first Wraith. " She explained. " And I'll heal it once we get up top. I promise. " She added in reassurance, before turning back to see Perez talking to his C.O at the top of the command house...

--

The young, brunette woman scowled slightly, occasionally glancing about the many walkways of the current area that she was in.

" Alone in a universe that I am unfamiliar with..What a predicament to be in.." She sighed as she glanced over towards her 'Companion'.

" Have you managed to find anything that could help us survive in this universe? " She asked.

" Statement: Nothing yet, Jedi meatbag. Although, I have managed to find some weapons that look most intriguing. "

Bastila Shan shook her head in annoyance. " Of all of the _Ebon Hawk _crew, I _had_ to get stuck with you as my companion. " She spat.

" Threatening Statement: If you do not like the current arrangements, meatbag, I could easily shoot you down right now. " HK-47 turned his head stiffly towards Bastila, his red droid eyes flashing.

" Not if I turn you into scrap first..." Bastila muttered, her hand hovering over the hilt of her double bladed lightsaber. " I think I was better off following those soldiers a while back. " She added to herself.

" Statement: If you wish to go back and find those other meatbags, I will not stop you. " HK said, shifting his blaster rifle onto his shoulder.

Bastila scowled again as she turned and headed back the way she came, keeping her hand over her saber hilt all the while. " Good riddance.." She snarled. " I still cannot fathom how Kira could have built such a blood thirsty, sadistic droid. " She added in a mutter, walking down the stairs and out onto the main platform just above Sergeant Banks, Sergeant Solaris and the Chief.

A soft clicking noise caught the young Jedi's attention. " You're trespassing on UNSC property, civilian. I'd suggest that you leave now. If you refuse, I'll have my C.O arrest you. " A calm, but strong male voice floated in behind Bastila, slightly to the right.

" It would not be wise to try and detain a Jedi, Sir. " Bastila replied curtly, turning to face the young marine that currently had a battle rifle pointing at her.

He gave her a confused look. " Jedi? " he asked.

Bastila blanched. " Surely you've heard of the Jedi? The Guardians of Peace and Justice. They're widely known through out the galaxy! " She explained.

The marine shook his head. " Never heard of them. All we have are the SPARTANS...Well..Only one of them right now.." He trailed off, frowning.

Bastila frowned as well, gently massaging her temples with her fingertips in the process. " Alright. Who is this 'C.O' of yours? " She asked.

" Uh, Sergeant Solaris. I believe that she's down below, talking to Sergeant Banks. " He replied.

Bastila's eyes widened as the marine spoke his C.O's last name. " S-Solaris? " She said, in disbelief. " Would her first name happen to be Kira? " She asked.

He blinked. " Yeah. How'd you know? "

" I've..I've worked with her before.." Bastila said, carefully thinking out her answer. " A while back, anyways... If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with her. "

He nodded. " This way then. Oh, and the name's Adams. Private Adams. Although most of the marines, and Sergeant Solaris call me 'Snipe'. " He grinned.

She smiled in reply. " Bastila Shan. " She said politely, as 'Snipe' lead her down to where Kira was.

Adams looked thoughtful. " Unique name. " He said. " Where are you from, anyways? " He asked, glancing over at her.

Bastila thought for a moment before speaking. " It's..It's hard to explain. And I think that it would be best if we leave the subject alone for the time being. " She said sharply, only gaining a shrug in response.

" Suit yourself. " Adams said, before glancing over at his C.O. " Hey! Sarge, there's someone here to see you. " He shouted.

Kira's jaw dropped as she looked over at Private Adams and-

" Bastila? " She asked.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Haa! Cliffhanger!! (Rev cackles evilly.) But don't worry, I'll do my best to get chapter nine up soon. Enjoy! And R & R please. :)


	10. Walking the fine line, Part I

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**Carlo707 & ****General Razgriz: Thank you! Here's another update!**

**Skywalker05: Thank you! And Carth? He's coming soon..And you can expect him to _really_ piss off the Chief. Heh. ;)**

**?x? the star wars master: Yes, I'm fully aware that Revan is cannonically male, I just decided to use a female. Thanks for reviewing though.  
**

**Balecka92: You're right. How the Kotor characters( There will be more coming in.) got in the Halo universe will be explain in chapters 10,11 and a bit of 12. And thanks for the review!**

**Question: Should there be any other pairings? If so, which? ****Side note: HK has _not_ disappeared. I just couldn't find a good way to stick him into this chapter and the next.(Which _is_ a very important chapter.)And I also apologize for the balant, critizing of the Jedi Code that Kira provides. -.-'**

**Chapter 9:**

**"Walking the fine line, Part I"**

Kira stared in absolute and utter disbelief at her life-long best friend. How Bastila had managed to get to the heart of Metropolis's city center, she could not fathom. She shook her head slightly, then gazed at the young woman in front of her, with only one question on her mind.

" H-how? " Kira asked.

A small smile grazed Bastila's lips as she took a moment to answer Reva- No. _Kira's_ question. " The same way that you came, I'm assuming." She finally said, giving Kira a sympathetic look.

The Chief looked on in confusion. _' ...The fuck? '_ He thought to himself.

Kira blinked, then turned to face the Chief, considering that she had picked up on the thought that had run through his head, and gave him an incredulous look. " Really, Chief. _If_ you are wondering what is going on, please voice it. " She thought for a moment before adding; " And I really don't think that the obscenities are necessary. "

It was John's turn to stare in disbelief now. " Tell me that you didn't just read my mind. " He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bastila coughed slightly before she spoke. " She heard your _thoughts_, to be more specific. " She said stiffly.

John mentally cringed at that. Just how long had all this gone on? He had to wonder. _' ...Dear God, if she heard some of my other thoughts in regards to my feelings about her...'_ He gave another mental shudder.

A soft sigh escaped Kira's lips as she finally decided to break the awkward silence that was steadily building. " Look, Bas. We can catch up on our experiences over the years later. But right now, we have a mission to complete. " She said, gently pinching the bridge of her nose. _' I'll be glad once this mission is over...'_ Kira mused quietly to herself.

Bastila gave a curt nod. " Forgive me, Kira. I..I just wasn't expecting to see you here..Or see you at all actually.." She admitted quietly.

Kira casually waved her off. " Like I said before, we have a mission to complete. "

The Chief blinked a couple times as he caught something moving from the corner of his eye._' ...Well shit. '_ He mentally scowled as the Covenant Scarab came into view. He glanced over at Kira. " Ma'am? We have a problem here.." He trailed off, gesturing towards the Scarab with his right hand.

Kira paled slightly as she glanced over in the direction that the Chief indicated. " Oh hell.." She muttered, as all the marines in the area began to stare at the massive machine that was slowly conversing in on them, like a predator moving in to kill its prey.

" You see this look?! It's terror!! "

Kira glanced over towards the marine who spoke, and bit down on her lip momentarily before deciding to say something to quiet him down, but Sergeant Banks beat her to it.

" Marine, did I give you permission to bitch? " He asked sternly.

_' Damn..This isn't looking good..'_ Kira mused as she glanced back towards the Scarab. " I don't think it's stopping, get your heads down. " She advised, just before the Scarab passed over them, leaving an ominous shadow in it's wake.

Sergeant Banks snarled as he looked around. " That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab! " He roared, quickly running up the stairs and to the door of a warehouse, with Kira, the Chief, Adams and Bastila following behind him.

A thought entered Bastila's mind as she glanced over at Kira. " Just what _is _happening here? " She asked.

Kira snorted slightly. " A war for survival, and we're losing. " She replied darkly.

John glanced over at Kira as he gently took hold of her hand in his. " We'll get through this war, even if it gets down to the last two or three remaining humans. " He said softly.

She glanced over at him and smiled warmly. " I know. " Kira replied, giving John's hand a light squeeze.

Bastila sent Kira a disapproving glance, before speaking with her telepathically. _" You know the rules of the Jedi, Kira. The code does not permit-"_

_" The Jedi Code can go fuck itself, Bas. The Chief and I are already attracted to one another. We both KNOW that..And we're already in a relationship. Therefore, I'm not going to let that damn code control my life. Period. "_ Kira replied hotly, cutting off Bastila's preaching and lecturing about the Jedi Code.

Bastila blanched at the harshness of her friends reply. _" Kira! You can't possibly go against the foundations of the Jedi Order, it's not possibl- "_

_" No. I will NOT argue about this with you, Bas. I've already made up my mind. End of discussion. And I certainly do not want or need your lectures about the Code or those god damn 'risks of falling to the darkside.' lectures either. And as far as I'm concerned, the matter is closed. Am I clear? "_ Kira shot her a mental glare to get her point across.

A mental sigh of defeat passed through the bond of the two female Jedi, before Bastila finally spoke. _" Very well, Kira. It's your life. Live it how you wish. "_ She said softly.

Kira glanced over at Bastila and gave her a nod of thanks. " Alright. We have a Scarab to take down, do we not? " She asked, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

The Chief nodded in agreement, as he unslung his battle rifle from his shoulder and let go of Kira's hand, somewhat reluctantly, in the process.

" We should split into two groups. One group will stay on the walkways and draw the Covenant's fire while the second group boards the Scarab by jumping off the farthest middle walkway just as the Scarab walks underneath it. " Kira suggested, unclipping her her saber from her belt and motioned towards the farthest walkway to the groups right.

John grinned beneath his visor. " Sounds like a plan. Sergeant Solaris and I will board the Scarab. The rest of you will stay on the walkways to draw the Covenants fire away from us. " He said.

Bastila blinked and opened her mouth to protest, but Kira glanced at her and shook her head. " We'll need one Jedi above and below for this to work, Bas. Besides the more help we have up above, the better. " She said.

" Very well, then. " Bastila replied, unclipping her own saber from her belt.

A sadistic smile crossed Kira's lips as she turned to the Chief. " Shall we get going then, Chief? " She asked.

" Damn straight. " The Chief agreed, as a grin of his own tugged at the corner of his mouth in the process.

Kira chuckled softly as she and the Chief walked down the lengthy walkways and towards their intended target. " This is going to be entertaining.." She mused, receiving a sidelong glance from the Chief.

" ...What are you planning now? " He asked, somewhat curious.

A moment passed before Kira turned and looked at him. " You'll see soon enough.." She said mysteriously, gripping her saber hilt lightly out of habit.

" ...Why does that worry me? "

Kira grinned at a sudden thought that came to mind. " What? I learned from the best. " She teased.

" I think that I'm just going to ignore your attempts of poking fun at me, and focus on taking down that Scarab, Sergeant. " The Chief replied, semi-glaring at her from behind his visor.

She snorted at his answer. " And yet, you're still talking to _me_, instead of preparing for the upcoming battle. "

John sighed as he found himself verbally cornered, and with no way out. " Damned woman.." He muttered under his breath.

Kira chuckled again, but decided not to reply as she crouched down behind a steel box on the main walkway that they'd be jumping off of.

" Planning on boarding the Scarab earlier than scheduled, Chief? " Cortana asked, grinning.

John smirked at her comment. " It's Kira's idea, not mine. " He replied, crouching down in behind Kira.

Checking her chrono, Kira glanced back at the Chief. " That walking-time bomb should be here in a couple minutes, you ready? " She asked.

" Damn straight. " The Chief replied, gently placing his left hand on her waist in a sign of affection.

A slight blush crept across Kira's face as she smiled. " Let's just blow this thing sky-high and get out of here.." She muttered.

John nodded as he glanced over towards the left, and spotted the Scarab coming closer to the walkway that they were on. " It's coming, be ready to jump. " He whispered softly.

Kira inhaled, then exhaled softly. Her mechanical hand flexing slightly in anticipation. " Here we go.." She spoke softly.

" We'll jump in three..two..one..Now! " The Chief surged to his feet, then stepped on the top of the steel box and pushed off, giving him forward momentum to propel himself towards the Scarab's top deck.

Kira grinned as she stood up and jumped off the walkway, but the Scarab was not her intended landing site, however. _' Time to wreak havoc from the underside...'_ She mused, finally hitting the water and going under.

_' The Chief is going to kill me for this..'_ She gave a mental laugh at the thought as she broke the surface of the water, and gave her head a light shake to clear her vision.

Glancing up, Kira unclipped her grappling gun from her belt,( with some effort, considering that she was in water.) and took aim, finally firing the magnetic grapple at the undercarage of the Scarab.

" Yep. He is definitely going to kill me.." She mused, as the grapple rapidly brought her up to the Scarab's belly.

--

The Chief glanced about for a moment after he landed. " Alright, where the hell are you, Kira? " He asked quietly, shifting his battle rifle in his hands to get a better grip. He gave a frustrated sigh as he started clearing out the Covenant forces that were currently on the Scarabs deck.

" You better damn well have a good reason for not going along with the plan that _you_ came up with, Solaris.." The Chief grumbled to himself, firing several rounds into the face of an Ultra.

" Careful Chief, that Elite was an Ultra, and those pilots are no push overs either. " Cortana advised.

" Understood. " John blinked as he thought for a moment. " Cortana? Could you scan the area, find out where the hell Kira went to. "

Cortana scowled as she got the results of her scan a couple minutes later. " She's on the _underside_ of the Scarab, Chief. I'm guessing she dove into the water, then..Well..I guess you'll have to ask her how she got up there..." She said.

John growled softly. " God damned woman. I swear, she's going to get an ear-full once we get on board the Pelican.."

--

" ...One hell of an explosion coming up.." Kira mused, gripping her saber in her hand, and igniting it.

She blinked a couple times as her radio went off, cringing as a though came to mind._ 'I think I know who that is..'_ She mused, turning her radio on. "Look. You can ream me out for my stunt afterwards. I'm kinda busy right now, Chief. " She said.

"_ You better damn well have a good reason for doing what you did, Solaris. _"

Kira grimaced at his response. _' Damn. He is not happy. Not happy at all. '_ She thought idly, as she plunged her saber into the underside of the Scarab.

" Chief? I'd suggest getting off _now_, this thing is going to blow in a minute. "

"_ Got it. I'll see 'you' on board the Pelican, Sergeant. Am I clear? _"

She sighed and shook her head. " Crystal clear, Sir. " She replied quietly, cutting another piece of metal plating off of the Scarab. " I need to be quick with this..Or I'll wind up vaporized.." She muttered softly to herself, as she threw in a Thermal Detonator into the main engine core room, then released her grappling wire, sending her plunging into the water for the second time...

--

The Master Chief was _not_ in a good mood as he boarded the Pelican. " Damned insane, sadistic, suicidal woman..." He growled, sitting down on one of the Pelicans benches, and unsealing his helmet, his dark blue eyes showing vast amounts of frustration caused by the outcome of the tail end of the mission.

Sergeant Avery Johnson blinked as he watched Sergeant Solaris finally board the Pelican. " Even though your 'stunt' was successful Sergeant, you managed to piss off the Chief in the process.." He said, shaking his head slightly.

Kira gave a sheepish grin, and gently ran her right hand through her wet, aurburn hair. " I know..And I already know that I'm going to get reamed out for it.." She replied as she glanced over towards the Chief, who was currently glaring daggers at her.

" Kira?! Just what do you think you were- "

The Chief quickly got to his feet and stood in front of Bastila. " _I'll_ deal with her, not you. " He growled dangerously, a clear sign for her to back down.

Bastila gave a curt nod, but decided to remain silent, as she turned on her heels and walked towards the cockpit.

John bit down on his lip as he turned to face Kira. " Just what the hell were you thinking? " He asked, as Sarge Johnson quietly headed down towards the crew quarters.

She sighed as she thought for a moment. " Do I really need to answer that? " She asked.

" For God's sake, Kira, are you _trying_ to kill me by giving me a heart attack?! " He retorted, as he took a couple steps towards her and gently took hold of both her shoulders with his hands.

" No. That's definitely not my intention, you should know that. "

John sighed softly as he allowed himself to calm down. " Then promise me that you'll stop with these suicidal stunts then.." He asked quietly.

Kira gave him a serious look, as she rested her right hand on his cheek. " I can't guarantee that, it all depends on the situation that I'm in. Sometimes it's necessary to pull off those 'suicidal stunts' to accomplish a mission. " She replied. " ...Or to get myself out of a particularly nasty predicament.." She added quietly.

" ...Fine. " He said, somewhat in defeat.

She smiled softly and gave him a light kiss on the lips. " If it makes you feel any better, I'll try not to pull off anymore of those stunts.." Kira said quietly,as she gently pulled away from him somewhat.

John sighed in relief as he gave Kira a quick, light kiss on the cheek, before letting go of her shoulders. " Thank you. " He said quietly.

" You're welcome. " She said, as she glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps, her smile slowly fading. " ...What do you want? " Kira asked, glaring at the person who had just entered the main hold.

" You and I are going to have a little discussion about these 'powers' of yours, _Sergeant._ " Colonel James Ackerson replied, as a extremely arrogant smile danced across his lips...

**

* * *

**

A/N: WOO! Another chapter done! And another cliffhanger. HA! (Rev cackles evilly again.)Enjoy!

**R & R please!**


	11. Walking the fine line, part II

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**General Razgriz & Skywalker05: Thanks.**

**Balecka92: -Laughs- No kidding. And I think that you'll definitely enjoy how Kira deals with Ackerson ;D**

**A/N: Heh.. We're getting into the good stuff now.. ;) And a warning: I do **_**not **_**intend on being 'nice' to Ackerson. So my apologies to any readers who actually like him. And sorry for not updating. **

**Chapter 10:**

**"Walking the fine line,Part II"**

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she bit down on her lower lip. " Excuse me? " Kira asked softly, her gaze never leaving Colonel Ackerson's face.

_'Oh how I'd love to wipe that look of arrogance off his face right now...'_She inwardly snarled, crossing her arms lightly over her chest as she waited for Ackerson to reply.

The smug look on the Colonel's face increased as he chuckled darkly. " You heard me, _Sergeant_." He verbally spat out her rank, as if it were a vile taste in his mouth.

John clenched his fists, shifting his gaze from Ackerson to Kira, then back to Ackerson again. " With all-due respect, Sir, I don't think this discussion is necessar-"

A nasty glare was thrown towards the Chief as Ackerson cut off his argument. " I don't recall asking for _your_ opinion, _Spartan_. "

Kira closed her eyes as she exhaled softly. _'There is no emotion; There is peac- Fuck this. He's already managed to piss me off with these damned accusations of his..'_ She snarled as she threw an absolute death glare towards the Colonel.

" _Di'kut! Hut'uun! Mir'osik! Or'dinii! Chakaar! Aruetii! Ori'buyce, kih'kovid!!_" Kira slowly curled her hands into fists, as her Mando'a tirade finally came to an end, causing John to restrain himself from snorting in amusement at Kira's 'colourful' sense of language.

Colonel Ackerson took a step backwards, aghast at the unfamiliarity of the language that Sergeant Solaris was yelling at him in. " ...Mind translating, Sergeant? " He sneered, finally building his composure back up.

She snorted in response, an arrogant grin that matched Ackerson's began to dance across Kira's lips as she spoke. " Not bloody well likely..._Colonel_. " She spat.

" I think that it would be extremely wise if you watched that mouth of yours, Sergeant, or you may wind up courtmarshalled for the verbal harassment of a superior officer. "

A frusterated sigh escaped Kira's lips as she gently massaged her temples. " With all due respect, Colonel, this _conversation_ about my powers would only result in another pointless argument. So why don't you just _back off!? _"

Ackerson crossed his arms lightly over his chest, as he sent another nasty glare towards Kira. " We'll see, Sergeant. And I'm sure that the Brass would be _very_ interested to hear about this.." He replied, giving a dark chuckle.

" And another warning, Solaris. You better watch what you say and what you do, or you might find yourself exiled from the UNSC. " He added coldly, as he turned, and walked out of the main holding area.

John shook his head as he turned towards Kira. " You okay? " He asked softly.

Kira's eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to calm down. _' There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force'_

" I'll be fine, Chief. " She replied curtly, opening her eyes. " Just another day of dealing with all the stupid pricks in the universe. " Kira added sarcastically.

"How are you going to explain the ways of the Jedi, Kira? "

Kira glanced over at Bastila, who was now leaning against the doorway with a look of concern on her face.

"Damned if I know, Bas. To be honest, I think the real question is, how the Brass is going to take all this information in. " She replied, running her right hand through her now semi-dry hair. _" Although, I'm more worried about how the Brass is going to react to certain...'events' that occurred in my past.." _She added telepathically to Bastila.

Kira exhaled softly as she sat down on one of the Pelican's benches and gently massaged her temples. How she, and Bastila, for that matter, were going to explain the true nature of who they really were and where they come from, was beyond her at the moment. " ...How the hell do I always get myself into these situations..? " She muttered softly under her breath.

" Maybe you should be thinking of how you can _prevent _yourself from getting thrown into the rancor pit, as you so fondly call it. " Bastila mused, a small smile grazing her lips as she glanced over at Kira. _" And by the way, have you told the Chief anything regarding your past? Considering that the two of you are in a relationship now.."_ She added telepathically.

A look of annoyance passed over Kira's face at the telepathic message that Bastila had sent her. _" No. Not yet..I can't seem to find a good way to explain it. Either way, I'm screwed, Bas. "_ She replied.

_"Tell him the truth, Kira. Or have I been mistaken in hearing that honesty is the main focal point in any relationship? " _Bastila smiled slightly as she turned, and headed towards the cargo bay to meditate.

Kira blinked as she mulled over her friends words, resting her elbows on her knees and linking her fingers together in the process. _' That may be true..But how the hell to start off the conversation...'_ she mused. " Here we go again.." Kira muttered, glancing up at John.

" I need to speak to you about something..In private. " She said, getting to her feet...

--

A thoughtful look slowly made it's way across Vorm'ees face as he leaned back in his commanders chair aboard _The Crimson Arrow_.

" Helmsman, set a course for the Holy Ring. " Vorm'ee ordered, while attempting to ignore the cloaked figure standing beside him.

" Such a foolish creature. You _know _that Revan will no doubt, be either leading, or she will be in second-command of the human forces that will inevitably come to this ring. You should not have come here. "

Vorm'ee snarled in annoyance. " I am in command of this battalion, _human_. Not _you._" He glared pointedly at his cloaked _ally._ " I still cannot begin to fathom as to why the Holy Ones would ally themselves with the likes of _you_. " He added.

A low, feminine chuckle was heard in response. " Your judgment has been clouded, creature. Your Prophets _need _us in order to defeat the UNSC. "

" Arrogance. We, the Covenant, do not_ need_ the help of exiled humans. "

" Such blindness. Do you really think that a Covenant warrior could defeat a Jedi Knight, or a Jedi Master, in that regards? " The calmed reply of his _ally_ unnerved Vorm'ee to a degree, though he did not show it.

" We will find a way to deal with these 'Jedi'.. " Vorm'ee replied, as he returned his attention to the view screen.

" And you dare call us arrogant? I can assure you, you will meet your end if and when you confront Revan again. "

Vorm'ee glanced back, a look of confusion crossing his face. " Revan? But she said her name was-"

Another low chuckle escaped the cloaked figures lips. " So she still clings to that new identity that the council placed upon her..A pity, really. "

" ...And why, pray tell, would that be ' A pity' ? " Vorm'ee asked.

Darth Traya, lady of Betrayal, sighed in annoyance. " Revan was power. It was like staring into the heart of the Force. Even then, you would see the Jedi she would slay, etched on her soul. "

Vorm'ee blinked once, then once more for good measure. " ..." He scowled slightly as he turned away. " More cryptic words. Must you humans always speak in riddles? "

" Know this, creature. If you dare face Revan again, like I said before, you will meet your end. And quite swiftly, I might add. " Traya replied, before briskly walking off the bridge and leaving Vorm'ee in silence.

Vorm'ee snarled again, slamming his fist into his command console, located beside his chair. " The Prophets are foolish to believe these lies that are being fed to them.." He mused quietly.

" Sir? The Holy Ring is in view. "

Vorm'ee snapped out of his thoughts as he glanced down at his helmsman. " Excellent. Set a direct course towards the Ring, and ensure that our location will provide significant protection from the sensors of any human ships that may come into the area. "

" Yes, Sir. " The helmsman replied.

Vorm'ee glanced back at the door that Traya had exited a few moments before. Could the human female be right in regards to both situations? He snarled and shoved the lingering doubt out of his mind before he could come to any logical conclusions.

" This 'alliance' is getting worse and worse all the time.." He grumbled softly to himself, as he stood up, and walked off the bridge...

* * *

**A/N: Finally got rid of that road block that was sitting on this chapter! And yes, the 'Revan' conversation between Kira and John will be in the next chapter. ;) -coughs- Kira is so screwed. ;D **

**And side note: All the cross over explanations will be in explained in sections and specific chapters, so things aren't rushed. And I'm also planning on keeping the Jedi in the dark about how they got to the Halo universe in the first place. Only Traya knows everything at the moment. But everything will be revealed in time. :)**


	12. Revelations, Part I

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**General Razgriz: Haha. Thanks. ;)**

**Randomjaffa6: Thanks for the quote! I'll keep that one in mind. :)**

**Chapter 11:**

**"Revelations, Part I"**

The frown on Vorm'ees face deepened as he made his way towards his personal quarters, lost in thought. How the Covenant was going to be able to retain their honour, with these so called _Sith _among their ranks, he did not know.

Vorm'ee blinked as a sudden thought came to mind. _' If I could find others who disapprove of this 'alliance', a rebellion could be formed...'_He gave a frustrated sigh, pushing the thought out of his mind as he quickly hit the button to open the doors to his quarters.

" The whole lot of them are fools..." He grumbled, as he sat down, glancing at several battlefront reports, which layed scattered across the sleek, black surface of his work desk. Drumming his fingers against the left arm-rest of his chair, Vorm'ee picked up one of the data pads and scowled. " If it wasn't for that human with the green sword..We would have been able to keep a strong hold on Metropolis..."

_' Revan was power. It was like staring into the heart of the Force. Even then, you would see the Jedi she would slay, etched on her soul...'_

Vorm'ee scowled as the words of the cloaked human female, Traya, came floating back into his mind." Cryptism..One of the many things that the Covenant does not need.." He growled, turning his attention back towards the report he was reading.

A soft chiming sound gradually attracted Vorm'ees attention. Just how long had he been sitting there, re-reading the report in his hand? He pondered the thought for a split second, then shook his head as he reached over to grab his comm link, activating it in the process.

" Commander Vorm'ee here. " He said.

" Sir? Long range scans have detected a human ship heading towards the Ring. "

Vorm'ee growled at that. " What's their ETA? " He asked.

" Five of their standard hours, Sir, according to the information we received from our allies."

"...Very well. Keep a constant watch on this human ship heading towards us. Inform me if anything changes. "

" Yes, Sir. "

Vorm'ee exhaled softly as he deactivated his comm-link, and leaned back in his chair.

" I seem to recall informing you that Revan's ship would be coming to this Ring, did I not? "

A look of pure hatred crossed Vorm'ees face as he surged to his feet and turned in the direction the voice was coming from. " How did you get in? " He snarled.

Traya chuckled lightly, as she walked over towards Vorm'ee. " It is beyond your comprehension, creature. There is no need to concern yourself with it. "

" Some of us are not as..Incompetent and foolish as you may think. " Vorm'ee replied coldly.

" That may be true, creature. But no one with in this Covenant could ever triumph against a Jedi..Or Sith for that matter. "

" I wouldn't say that, human. Or you may wind up with a plasma sword imbedded in your chest." Vorm'ee growled, as he clenched his hands into fists.

Another chuckle escaped Traya's lips. " You say that you are not as 'incompetent and foolish' as the others in your faction, and yet, here you stand, making empty threats that will do you no good. " She thought for a moment before continuing. " Know this, creature. There are techniques within the Force, in which there is no defence."

" You under-estimate the Sangheili race, human. We are born and bred warriors. "

" And you, creature..Under estimate the Force." Traya replied, as she sent a stream of electric blue Force lightning hurling towards Vorm'ee.

He slammed his eyes shut as he felt the strange lightning rip across his body, just as a sudden telekinetic blast sent him flying across the room, and into the opposing wall.

Vorm'ee gave his head a light shake and finally opened his eyes as the lightning dissipated. " You may be able to corrupt and threaten our Prophets, human. But you will not be able to break the will, or strip the honour of the Covenant. " He hissed.

Traya gazed at Vorm'ee with a hint of disapproval on her face. " You're right about one thing, creature. Your Prophets are fools. " She thought for a moment as she walked over towards Sangheili warrior and knelt down beside him. " And they cannot kill what they cannot see, and power has blinded them long ago. "

He turned his head and glared at her. "I have no need for your cryptic riddles, human." Vorm'ee spat.

She gazed at him for a moment, then finally stood up. " If you are truly to understand, then you will need the contrast, not the adherence to a single ideal. "

Vorm'ee scowled as he gazed at Traya. " How did you even get here? To our galaxy? " He asked.

Traya smiled coldly. " The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that some would consider to be unnatural." She replied.

A sudden thought entered the Sangheili warrior's mind. " And you brought these 'Jedi' here as well, why? "

" My reasons are my own, creature. You need not concern yourself with them. But this is for certain, the Sith, and the Jedi were brought here for a reason that will be revealed at a critical moment in this war. " Traya replied.

Vorm'ee scowled. " You still haven't answered my question. "

Traya gave an annoyed sigh. " Did I not just explain myself to you? " She turned her gaze towards him. " But if you must know, there are certain..techniques within the Ancient Sith teachings that are directly linked to time travel."

He blinked. Then blinked again for good measure. " Time travel? "

" Indeed. " Traya said, crossing her arms lightly over her chest. " And know this, if any of the information that I have revealed to you, is exposed, I will personally make your death slow, and agonizing. Am I clear? "

"Get out. Now. "

" Heed my words, creature. As you will not be given a second chance. "

Vorm'ee snarled as he watched Traya swiftly, and silently exit his quarters, leaving him alone to ponder her words. " Damn them all..." He muttered, finally getting to his feet, and cringing slightly as the muscles in his back screamed at him due to the ill effects of being struck by Traya's Force lightning.

He sighed as he sat back down in his chair and picked up the same data pad that he had been reading before. " The Covenant will not fall. Not to the heretics, and certainly not to these _'Sith'_..." He growled, tossing the data pad back onto his desk, and grabbing his comm link, activating it.

" This is Vorm'ee. What's the status of the human ship? " He asked.

There was a moment of silence before Vorm'ee received a reply from one of his younger Spec Ops officers. " The human ship's ETA is about three of their standard hours, Sir. "

" Understood. Keep me informed. " Vorm'ee said, before cutting the comm line.

--

John glanced at Kira curiously as he followed her into the main crew quarters. "Something on your mind? " He asked.

Kira finally stopped, and turned to face him, a small, nervous smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _' Here we go..Into the rancor pit..again. '_ She thought to herself, considering how much of her past she was about to reveal to John.

" Yeah. Mainly a discussion about my past. " She replied.

" Your past? "

She breathed in deeply and bit down on her lower lip in thought. " I'll be honest with you, Chief. I wasn't always who I am now.." She trailed off for a moment, allowing herself to think of a good way to explain what happened during her time of being 'Revan'.

John scowled at her answer. " What do you mean? "

" It happened when I was about nineteen. The Republic were fighting against a group of warriors called Mandalorians. During the middle of the war, the Jedi refused to get involved, saying that the Mandalorian War was 'the republics war' to fight. But..There were several Jedi, including myself, who disagreed with the councils decision to remain neutral.

" So to make a long story short, I managed to rally all the Jedi who disagreed with the council, with the help of a friend, Malak, and we left the order to help the Republic fight off the Mandalorians. " Kira trailed off again, allowing some of her memories to re-surface again.

" So you managed to give the Republic some aid against these Mandalorians. What's so bad about that? " John asked.

Kira shook her head, then glanced up at John. " All of what I explained, was the focal point of what happened to me.." She scowled slightly, then continued. " As the war progressed on, I was beginning to realize that something was behind the whole war. Even though the Mandalorian's claimed that they only wanted to test the Republic, to see how strong they really were, I knew something was behind it, driving the Mandalorian's into starting the war in the first place. I managed to convince Malak to come with me into the Unknown Regions..And there, is where it all began. "

" Where 'what' began? You're not making sense, Kira."

" My fall to the dark side...What Malak and I found out there..Was beyond anything we could comprehend..It corrupted us, twisting us into the very thing that we, as Jedi, swore to destroy. We both became Sith Lords, and Malak wound up becoming my apprentice. After that, I was know through out the galaxy as Darth Revan. And to make a long story even shorter, I was redeemed shortly after Malak went and fired on my ship, leaving me for dead. " Kira said quietly.

John thought for a moment, then gently took hold of Kira's chin with his thumb and index finger. " Kira, to me, the past doesn't matter. It's what you make of your future, what you make of yourself, that matters most. " He said.

She smiled slightly at John's answer. " Thank you..And..I'd go on with explaining more of my past, but I'd rather not bore you with all the details, considering that I already talk too much anyways. "

John chuckled at that. " True, you do talk too much, even on the battlefield, which annoys the hell out of me. " He teased.

Kira shot him a playful glare. " Watch it, my last threat towards you still stands, you know. " She grinned as she watched John pale slightly.

" You're cruel, you know that? "

" I've been called worse. You'll have to come up with better insults, Chief. " Kira gave a lazy shrug of her shoulders as she glanced back towards the door leading to the main hold. " Come on, let's head back, shall we? " She asked.

John thought for a moment and grinned. " In a minute, yes. " He said, taking a step towards Kira and catching her lips with his in a delicate kiss.

Kira gasped softly as she began to kiss him back, and gently resting her hands on his shoulders, considering that she still wasn't tall enough to wrap her arms around his neck when he was in his armour.

He smiled slightly as their lips finally parted after a moment. " Now we can head back. " He mused, earning a playful, yet annoyed look from Kira.

" I don't get it, what's with you and catching me off guard when you kiss me? " She asked, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

A soft chuckle escaped John's lips as he spoke. " Just lucky, I guess. " He replied, letting her go.

" Right..." Kira said, as she threw him a doubtful look, before leaving the crew quarters and making her way back into the main hold...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oy! Another chapter done! Yay! Hehehe..Poor Vorm'ee, getting harassed by Traya. And I can guarantee that those two will still be butting heads every so often, with Vorm'ees views on the Covenant/Sith alliance and all. ;)

Side note: I've put up a poll to see which other KotoR I & II characters should be integrated into the story. Check out my profile to vote. :)


	13. Revelations, Part II

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**A/N: How HK got on board the pelician will be explained later on. So, no, he did NOT just pop in from nowhere. XD **

**And a bit of action in this chapter, along with a lot of tension and arguing between Kira and Ackerson. ;)**

**General Razgriz: Hahaha! Yes, HK is in this. Enjoy, man! ;)**

**Chapter 12:**

**"Revelations, Part II"**

Kira exhaled softly and gently rubbed the back of her neck as she glanced over at Bastila." Just out of curiousity, Bastila, were you brought here alone, or were any of our crew with you at the time? " She asked, a small grin dancing across her lips at the ever increasing frown on Bastila's face.

" Unfortunately, no. I wasn't brought here alone.That...That _droid_ of yours was pulled into this galaxy with me. "

" Statement: I am an assassin droid, Jedi Meatbag. I was specifically designed to survive difficult missions, and still return in one piece. Eager Threat: However, if you'd prefer it, I could terminate your pathetic meatbag existence right now and end this pointless conversation. "

Bastila turned her gaze towards the rust-red assassin droid, the look on her face clearly indicating that she was about ready to cleave him into several thousand pieces.

" Just how in the name of the _Force_, did you get on board with out anyone noticing?? "

" Proud Statement: I am an assassin droid, as I have stated before, Jedi Meatbag." HK gripped his blaster as he faced Bastila.

" You still haven't answered her question, HK. " Kira said, with a look of pure amusement on her face.

" Surprised Statement: Master! I cannot begin to express how joyous I am to see you! Eager Statement: May I celebrate the occasion by killing something? "

A look of embarrassment crossed Kira's face as she spoke. " Uhm. No. Not now, HK. There's really no need for that. " She said sheepishly, fidgeting ever so slightly.

John blinked a couple times, then turned his head to look at Kira. " Tell me that thing's not yours. " He quipped, crossing his arms, and earning a sheepish laugh in response.

" Yes. "

Bastila threw a look of disgust at her best friend. " And she bloody well _created_ the damned infernal machine as well. " She grumbled.

Sergeant Johnson stared at the red droid in front of him, then glanced over at Bastila and Kira. " ...Say what? " He said

An amused sigh passed through Kira's lips as she rolled her eyes. " Yes, I built him. And yes, I _know _he's a blood thirsty, sadistic droid. " She said, smiling at Bastila.

Ackerson scowled deeply as he leaned against a wall. " And I hope you know that you're not getting out of that conversation with the Brass, _Sergeant_. " He sneered, gazing at Kira.

She bit the inside of her right cheek as she held Ackerson's gaze. " I realize that..._Colonel_. " She replied, restraining the urge to yell at him in Mando'a again.

" You better watch yourself, Solaris...And I wouldn't be surprised if the Brass demotes you. Or bans you from the UNSC, in my opinion. " He chuckled coldly, crossing his arms.

" And in my opinion, Kira has done nothing to you, or this 'Brass'. " Bastila said, as she turned her gaze towards Ackerson.

He snorted in amusement. " And you better watch your mouth, civilian. You're talking to a UNSC colonel. I'd suggest you put some respect in that tone of yours. "

" Threatening Statement: Master, would you like me to kill the UNSC meatbag for you? "

Kira chuckled darkly as she glanced over at HK. " As tempting as it is, HK. No. Stand down. " She said, before turning her attention back towards the Colonel infront of her.

" And really. Why don't you pull that damned durasteel rod from out of your ass. Maybe doing so would give you a much better personality. "

A dark look was thrown Kira's way as Ackerson regained his composure. " How dare you. You're really booking to be banned from the UNSC, aren't you, Solaris? "

" No. And you're nothing but a coward behind a desk. So why don't you get the hell out of here? " Kira replied, her mood darkening even more as two ODST's stood alongside Ackerson, and two more stood behind him.

_" Kira..What are you going to do? If a fight breaks out..." _Bastila warned telepathically.

_" We can take them. Ackerson's a prick and a coward who hardly sets foot on the battlefield. "_ Kira replied, waving off Bastila's concern.

" You're really digging yourself into a rut, Solaris. And I seriously hope the Brass bans you. "

" ...And you can go die in a hole, Ackerson. " Kira glared at him, snarling softly as all four ODST's started moving forward.

Ackerson chuckled darkly. " We'll see, Solaris. I hope you enjoy your last few days as a Sergeant of the UNSC. " He said, as he turned and briskly walked off towards the officer's quarters.

Kira snarled even more as she glanced at the four Helljumpers who were cracking their knuckles, obviously eager to start a fight. " ...One of these days..." She muttered, glancing over at John.

" What's going through that mind of yours, Kira? " John asked, as he put his helmet back on and sealed it in place.

She gave a one shouldered shrug. Personally, she didn't exactly favor starting a brawl with four Helljumpers, thus increasing the risk of the Brass acting on Ackerson's suggestion of banning her from the UNSC. Yet, at the same time, she knew that none of the soldiers infront of her, consisting of three men, and one woman, would willingly back down, even with being ordered by a superior officer. Kira thought for a moment and sighed, making her decision.

She glanced over at the lead Helljumper. " You realise that a brawl between our groups would be pointless, so why risk being courtmarshalled by the Brass? "

He snorted in response. " I wouldn't be the one to talk, Sarge. You're the one on Ackerson's bad side. Not us. " He replied, grinning at her.

" ...Di'kuts...They never learn..." Kira muttered, before a thought entered her mind. " And it shouldn't matter which side we're on. The Brass will still give everyone one hell of a reprimand if this turns into a full out brawl. " She pointed out.

The female Helljumper laughed. " You may have a point, Solaris, but you'd be way more screwed than we would. "

The Chief gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at the four in front of them. " Look, I've seen what Solaris can do. She could easily kick all four of your guys's asses with those powers of hers. "

" ...And yet, she apparently still needs to have a Spartan by her side. "

_' That's it..Showtime..' _Kira mused, as she tapped into the Force, then slammed the lead ODST into the opposing wall, pinning him there. " This is your last chance to back down. I'd suggest you take it. " She said darkly, walking up to him.

" Not gonna happen, Solaris. You'll have to incapacitate all of us to get us to back down. " He replied.

Kira thought for a moment, and grinned. " So be it. " She said simply, curling her mechanical hand into a fist, then decking him right in the face.

Bastila scowled slightly as she used the Force to trip the youngest of the male Helljumpers. " Must they learn the hard way, to never get on the bad side of a Jedi..? " She mused, ducking under a right hook that was sent her way, courtesy of the ODST that she had just tripped with the Force a couple minutes before.

The Chief growled as he grabbed the arm of the second male Helljumper, then slammed him into a nearby wall. He thought for a moment, before slamming his armoured fist into the man's stomach. _' The aftermath of all of this should be interesting to say the least...' _He mused to himself, as he flung the Helljumper to the floor, winded, but still conscious.

Kira rolled her eyes as she side-stepped to the right to avoid a snap kick from the female Helljumper. " And this is why I never joined the Helljumpers. Their egos are too damn big. " She muttered sarcastically, as she turned to face her opponent. "Let's see what you've got.." She said, grinning slightly.

" You're way in over your head, Solaris. "

" ...I'll believe that when I see it. " Kira replied, dropping down into a martial arts pose.

" Suit yourself. " The female ODST said, as she sent her fist flying towards Kira's face.

Kira cursed softly as the ODST's fist came into contact with her nose. Hard. " Damn it all.." She muttered, feeling the warm trickle of blood running down from her nose. Thinking for a moment, Kira feinted to the right, before delivering a left hook towards the woman's left shoulder. She cursed again as she felt the ODST's foot come into contact with her side, hard enough to bruise a couple of her ribs.

" You're holding back, Solaris. Let's see what _you've_ got. "

Kira shot the woman a glare. " Fine then. " She quipped, curling her mechanical hand into a fist again, and sending a left hook across the Helljumper's face as hard as she could. " And I hope you know that we're going to win. " She added, roughly grabbing the other womans shoulders, and bringing her left knee up into her throat, to send her onto the floor, flat on her back.

The female Helljumper chuckled softly. " Not bad..But maybe you should watch were your standing.." She trailed off suddenly, lashing out, and bringing Kira down to the floor with a well placed scissor kick.

" And maybe you should watch were my foot is going.." Kira replied, as she quickly recovered, and scrambled to her feet in a crouched position, then slammed her foot into the ODST's left knee cap.

" Just what the hell is going on here? "

Everyone in the room froze as Commander Miranda Keyes spoke, who was currently surveying the end of the brawl from the doorway.

Kira grimaced slightly as she got to her feet. " Commander." She said respectfully, nodding to the female officer.

" Just what the hell went on here, Sergeant? We don't need our troops brawling with each other. "

Kira thought for a moment. " We gave them the chance to back down. They didn't take it. End of story. " She said simply.

" I expected better from you than this, Kira. " Miranda replied, fixing Kira with a cold stare.

She sighed and gently rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. " With all due respect, Ma'am. I specifically told all four of the Helljumper's to back down, otherwise we'd run the risk of getting into hot water with the Brass. They didn't listen, and instead, decided to provoke us. " Kira replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

The lead ODST snorted. " You told us to back down after you pinned me to the wall with those 'powers' of yours. "

Kira turned and glared at him. " And I recall telling you to back down before that, as well. " She replied hotly.

" Enough! Just stop with the god damn arguing! You are UNSC personnel, so act accordingly! " Keyes looked about the main hold, glaring at every single soldier in attendance.

All four of the ODST's shot Kira a glare as they left, the female Helljumper deciding to clip Kira's shoulder with hers as she silently walked by.

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. " All of you will be going on report for this.." She said, shaking her head in disappointment.

" ...This is getting worse and worse all the time..I think I was better off keeping my powers a secret. " Kira muttered, as she went and sat down on one of the benches, wiping the blood from her nose in the process.

Commander Keyes glanced over at Kira. " You and your friend will be meeting with the Brass in two hours. They'll be expecting you in the officers quarters to discuss the matter of your powers. " She quietly, before turning and leaving the main hold.

" ...Great..Being thrown into the mutant rancor pit.. Just what we need, Bas.." Kira said, glancing over at the younger Jedi.

" What do you suppose they'll do? " She asked.

Kira gave a bit of a shrug. " Don't know. They'll probably courtmarshall me, maybe even demote me, but I'm guessing that they'll just reprimand you, since you're not apart of the UNSC. " She stated.

" And I'll be damned if they try to ban you. " John said, as he sat down beside Kira, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

She glanced over at him and chuckled. " Thanks, Chief. I appreciate that. " She said.

" Statement: Master? Why did you not kill those meatbags you were fighting with? "

" ...And wind up in deeper trouble than I already am? No thanks, HK. And besides, their still UNSC personnel, despite the fact that most of them are _Ori'buyce, kih'kovid_. " Kira grinned.

" What? " John tilted his helmeted head to the side, somewhat confused.

She snickered softly. " _Ori'buyce, kih'kovid._ " She repeated. " It means 'all helmet, no head.' Or someone with an over-developed sense of authority. Which ever is preferred. " Kira explained, grinning even more.

" Remind me to kick your ass in a sparring match if you ever call me that. " John taunted good-naturedly.

" ...Like you actually could. All I'd have to do is pin you to the floor with the Force and I'd win. " She replied, giving a soft chuckle.

" True. But I was thinking more along the lines of sparring in a hand-to-hand combat match. No using any of those fancy powers of yours, and I fight without having my armour. " John explained.

Kira blinked, and thought for a moment. " Next time there's a considerable break in the war, I'll take you up on that challenge.." She said.

" Good. I hope your prepared to get your ass kicked."

Kira snorted. " Doubtful.."

Bastila glanced at her chrono and sighed. " Kira? We have 20 minutes before the meeting.." She said.

"Great..." Kira muttered, as she stood up. " Might as well get it over and done with.." She mused. Bastila nodded in agreement.

" The sooner this meeting is over, the better..."

**

* * *

**********

A/N: Woo! That was entertaining to write. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the Helljumper fight. ;)


End file.
